Sons of the Volturi
by Jussy13
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella is pregnant. The pack gets involved. The Volturi come in...or does Bella go to them? Will Edward ever know he is a father? READ AND REVIEW
1. Lost and Found

A/N: In this story Jacob is already a werewolf before he becomes close friends with Bella.

No. That was the only thing running through my mind. He was gone. Before I could blink, let alone speak, he took off.

He told me he didn't love me anymore. And I believed him. What would lead him to do this anyway? He just didn't love

me. Than in an instant I felt my legs start pushing me forward. I didn't know I was running until I turned just as I was

about to hit a tree. "EDWARD!!!" I called repeatedly, thinking he would run back and take me in his arms. But by the

20th time I said it, I knew he wasn't coming. But my legs kept on pushing. I was surprised that I hadn't fell yet knowing

my clumsiness. And of course right when that thought ran through my head my foot caught on a branch and I fell onto

the ground. Tears fell down my cheeks as I rolled onto my back and looked at the sky. Thunder rolled over head and one

raindrop hit my cheek. My head was throbbing, so I moved my hand to the back of my head where the pain was coming

from. I pulled my hand back and examined the red blood and for once I didn't feel sick. I felt nothing at all. He wasn't

coming back. That's when I heard a faint sound.

"Bella!!" someone called. How long was I gone? I heard the call again and attempted to turn but my whole body was

stiff. The voice sounded slightly familiar. The rain was coming down harder now and my body started to shiver

frantically. I heard someone move closed and my heart jumped. Was it him? Did he really come back?

"Bella?" the voice asked. I opened my eyes to see Jacob Black. He looked down on me with worried eyes.

"Jake" I whispered. He smiled at me, not a toothy grin, but a sweet smile that almost warmed my heart. "Let's get you

out of here Bells," he said as he picked me up. His body was warm and I pressed my icy body up against it. He felt me

hug him so he cradled me closer to his chest.

"Bella!!" I knew this voice. Charlie. "Oh thank God! Jake how can I ever repay you?" Charlie said as Jake carried me

into to the house.

" It was nothing Chief Swan" Jake said with a smile. "Just as long as I can visit her I'll be fine."

"Of course Jake, Bella would love that," said Charlie as he wrapped me in a blanket and brought me to the couch. Jake

walked out the door and threw me a toothy grin and promising to stop by tomorrow to see how I was doing. After I

explained where _he _and _his family went to an enraged Charlie, I went to sleep and had one of the most restless nights of _

_my life. As I let out a loud scream during this nightmare, I swore I could hear a wolf howl somewhere in the distance._


	2. Loved

A/N : I'm adding some of my own wolves to the pack if you don't mind :]

The next week was decent for me. Jake came by every day and I became closer and closer with him. He was the only thing in my life that I held onto. At school I became distant and

didn't talk much. Jake brought out the life in me. I could never lose him. He introduced me to his friends on the reservation. There was Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, Sam, Seth, John and Zack.

Sam and John were the oldest both being 19. I took an immediate liking to John. He was very caring and listened to me. He was much more well….sensible than the other boys. Zack

was 17, very enthusiastic and was always looked for a good time. He could also be very cool and relaxed, which was the part of him I liked the most. When I first met Zack, he just

stared at me, his jaw fell down and his eyes sparkled. Jacob glared at him and pulled him away to talk to him. I looked at John curiously, but he just shook his head and lead me to walk

on the beach with him. That happened three days ago. Jake told me he and his friends had something to tell me today. When I pulled in Jake, Zack and John were waiting for me.

"Hi Bella!"Zack called as he took my hand and helped me out of the truck. I blushed and thanked him quietly. He beamed at me and I saw Jake make a face while John rolled his eyes.

We went to the beach where everyone was sitting in a circle quietly. I sat down in the middle of Jake and Zack. Sam looked up at me and began to speak." Bella, all of us know about

the Cullens. We know that they are vampires and what Jake here told you last year. You remember the legend don't you?" he asked. I didn't like where this was going but I nodded

anyway."Anyway we want to tell you of our own secret. As Jake told you we are descendants of wolves. The Cullens are and always will be our enemies. We are werewolves Bella. "My

eyes widened. And yet somehow this didn't shock me one bit. I kept my voice steady. " Go on," I urged him. He nodded and continued. Jake took my hand. " You are very close to Jake

but this is not the only reason we are telling you this. Werewolves can imprint. Imprinting can be described as finding your soul mate. The werewolf who imprints on the person will

always be there for them. If they are needed as a brother, protector, friend, or lover that is what they will be. It seems that Zack has imprinted on you Bella. I know ever since the

situation with the Cullens, you probably don't want to get into another relationship right now. But Zack will always be there for you and so will we. Even though you are not linked with

us by blood, we still and always will, consider you a part of the pack." I was moved to tears by this speech. Jake leaned over and wiped them away. He kissed me on the forehead and

whispered that they would never leave me. Even though I thought I could never fully trust anyone again, I believed Jake and the pack. They would never leave me. I could see it in

their eyes. I turned to Zack and smiled at him. His face was glowing. I kissed his cheek and pulled him into a fierce hug that could match Emmet's. As I thought about _his family_ I felt a

slight pain hit my heart. But it quickly passed as everyone in the pack gave me multiple hugs. And for once, I felt loved.


	3. Help

A/N: Leah isn't in my story. Sorry if I upset anyone.

I learned so much about the pack in the last three days. Everything was so interesting. I took in all the information I could get. Today I was heading back to the reservation. I was

walking to the bathroom, when something on the calendar caught my eyes. I turned back and saw that I marked a star four days from today. I missed my period. My eyes widened and

I ran out the door and into the truck. I had to talk to someone, probably Emily. Emily and I grew very close considering we were the only girls that hung around the pack. As I pulled in

Zack, Jake and Embry came to meet me. They were going to show me how they changed into their wolf forms today, but I had something to take care of. I could feel the tears fill up my

eyes as I ran to Emily's house. I saw Zack's broken expression when I ran past him, but I would have to explain later. This would crush Jake. It only made the tears burn my eyes

more. I burst through the door with the pack following. Sam quickly stood up seeing my face and Emily looked shocked. "I need to talk to Emily alone," I sputtered. Sam nodded, stood

up, and made a motion for the pack to follow him outside. Emily lead me to the couch and gave me a tissue.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked. " I think I'm - I'm …pregnant.." I said as

the tears started to fall. Emily stayed composed as she rubbed my arm. " Did you and Edward have that kind of relationship?" she asked. Emily was the only one who used his name.

The pack did not dare. But for some reason it didn't bother me when she said it. Maybe because she didn't use it as a curse word like the pack did.

" Only once, five days before he left. I checked the calendar and I'm four days late."

" Well, there's a possibility that you are, but I think it would be best if you took a pregnancy test." I nodded, knowing she was right.

" How are we going to tell the boys? "Jake and Zack will be heartbroken. I wont be considered part of the pack anymore if I'm carrying a vampires child!" I cried.

" Oh, sweetie. They will never stop loving you…ever. I promise that." said Emily. She got up and turned to me. " Let's go get the test, I'll be here for you no matter what." I could never

doubt Emily. We walked out the door hand in hand. The pack examined my tear stained cheeks and kept questioning. Emily simply told them we would tell them later. The ride was

quiet, she never let go of my hand. We pulled into the parking lot of the convenient store. "Stay in the car," she told me. "People know you better than they know me, if you buy the

test someone will tell Charlie," she explained.

" Good idea," I said. She came back out five minutes later.

" I bought three different kinds of tests so we can make sure," she explained. We got back to the reservation and I hid the tests in my big sweatshirt pocket. The boys looked at us

suspiciously. I just shook my head at them. I went into the bathroom and Emily gave me a reassuring smile before I closed the door. I followed the instructions and used all three test.

Now I just had to wait three minutes. Those were the longest three minutes of my life. I sat on the floor, my head in my hands, and let out a shaky sigh. I looked at the clock and the

time was up. I picked myself off the floor and looked at the tests. There was many different symbols but the all meant the same thing. _Pregnant._ I closed my eyes and cried. I made no

sound and stayed in the bathroom for ten minutes. I started to think. Abortion? No, that's out of the question. Adoption? A humorless laugh escaped my throat. Yeah right, I pity the

family that would be stuck with a vampire child. How would the pregnancy even work? _He_ was a vampire! Vampire pregnancy can't possibly be the same as human pregnancy. I

needed someoneto help me. To be specific, I needed a vampire. If anyone knew about a vampire pregnancy it had to be a vampire. But how would I find one. Just walk around in the

woods holding out an open wound? There had to be a way. The pack could help me. If they wanted to keep me, that is. I could predict that they would not want me to keep the child.

But, this child was mine. My property. And I wanted to keep it. A part of _him._ The pack would not take this child away from me. But first, I have to tell them.


	4. AN

A/N: Sorry!!! I forgot to say I didn't own Twilight! I only own John and Zack…so far. Spoiler- I'm

adding my own vampires in the Volturi and some that aren't in the Volturi. I need some reviews please!

How am I doing? Remember people be nice! I'm just 14 and this is my first story!!! I will update soon

though.


	5. Revelations and Reactions

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks to all the people who added my story to their favorites list. I really appreciate it. But I want reviews. Do you have any ideas or comments? Please I want to know! Do you guys like John and Zack? I know there hasn't been much about them yet but I'm going to add more. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own John and Zack.

I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Emily looked over my shoulder and could easily see the tests. She looked at my expression. I actually looked happy. I let it sink in

and I really wanted to have this child. Emily looked at me, amazement in her eyes. She clapped her hands and gave a squeal that could rival one of Alice. I hugged her and a tear slid

down my cheek. I looked up at her and said "I'm having a baby." She looked at me and whispered, "You're happy." Not as a question, but a statement. And it was the truth. I was.

"Let's go face the boys," I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door.

"And positive," she added with a smile.

I opened the door and looked at the pack. Zack immediately lit up when I came into view, John gave me a warm smile, Jake raised a dark eyebrow at me, Embry and Quil shouted

"What the hell was going on in there!", Paul gave an awkward wave, Seth and Jared where grumbling about being kicked out of the house and Sam told me he was happy to see I was

looking better. I cleared my throat and put on the best game face I could manage. "I have something to tell you guys, but I would like to tell you somewhere more private." Sam

nodded in understanding and led us into the forest. Once everyone was relaxed the boys sat down. Emily gave my hand one more squeeze and went to sit with Sam. I turned to them

and closed my eyes. "Something big happened. And I'm afraid you will leave me if I tell you." I said with a shaky voice. Jake stood up quickly .

"We will never leave you Bells, whatever it is we will get through it. We're all here for you." He looked around and the pack nodded in agreement. "Just tell us, it will feel good if you

just let it out."

"You'll hate me," I replied softly. Zack got up and walked over to me.

"Bella, I couldn't hate you if I tried. And It's not just because I imprinted on you. I can never leave you. I love you truly and will always be there for you, even though you don't want to

have a romantic relationship doesn't mean we don't have a strong bond. I felt it the moment I met you and that bond will never be broken." I nodded, believing him. The tears started

to come again. Then it was John's turn to come. He put his hands on my shoulders. I looked into his gray eyes as he spoke.

."Bella, I will never hate you. When we first met I felt very protective over you. You're like a little sister to me and if a guy ever gives you a problem I will beat him to a pulp with no

hesitation. I have always been an only child and I've always wanted a younger sibling so I could be responsible for someone. You _are_ my little sister. I will always have your back and

whenever you need me I promise I won't be far." He was right. I considered him as an older brother as well. I felt closer to him than some of the others.

"Okay…just promise you won't freak out," I said. They all nodded their heads. I took one more breath and decided to just come out and say it. "I'm pregnant." Their expressions were

priceless. Seth seemed to choke on well…air, Paul looked confused then angry, Sam's eyes turned into the size of watermelons, Embry looked normal except when he saw Seth

choking and started to laugh, Jared looked frantically to Sam, John just shrugged and when he saw that I was actually a happy he mouthed "Congratulations " to me. Zack looked

upset at first, but then it looked like he was thinking about it and beamed at me. Then I cautiously took a glance at Jake. He was fuming. I know he didn't hate me though. He hated

_him_ for doing this to me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Please Jake…I can never be happy if you don't accept this. I want you in my life. I

need your help. I need everyone's help. I can't do this without your support. You mean everything to me Jake." I felt him relax into my embrace and he hugged me back. I pulled away

and saw tears start falling from his deep browns eyes.

"I know it's…_his child._ I just wished it could've been mine," he whispered sadly.

"Oh Jake," I sighed. I hated breaking his heart like this. It killed me. I stepped back and looked at everyone. "I need your help."


	6. Betrayal and Decisions

A/N :REVIEWS PLEASE!!! Do you want me to stop this story? I want feedback!!! Does anyone even like my new characters? I do not own Twilight, I own John and Zack.

Sam stepped forward. His eyes were hard and I understood this was difficult for him and the pack. "Bella you need to understand, this is going to be very hard. This is a vampire's child

too and when it is born it cannot stay on the reservation." My heart dropped.

"Now wait a second." We all turned to see Jacob who moved towards Sam. "That's not fair to Bella. This child is equally human as it is vampire. You told Bella and promised her that she

would always be a part of the pack," he growled.

"Jake," Sam warned. "There is no argument here. That thing," he pointed towards my stomach, "can't stay here."

Jake growled again and moved in front of me. "Well she's not leaving my side."

"Then you must leave after it is born," Sam replied.

" Then I'll have to leave too," said Zack as he moved behind me.

" And me." I turned to see John shoot a smile my way as he took his place behind me. Jared and Seth also stepped forward. Quil, Embry, and Paul were left with Sam. Jacob shot a

glance at Embry, his long time friend, but Embry shook his head.

"Sorry Jake," Embry said sadly.

Jake stalked over to where Embry was. He looked him in the eyes and said, "I never thought it would come to this. Fine, give your loyalty to Sam. I don't want it." He looked to Sam.

"It's five against four, Sam. I'll let you know, we have no intention of leaving Bella. We don't care she is having a vampire's baby. We're going to help her whether you like it or not."

"Why are you doing this Jake?" Sam asked.

"It's in my blood to lead," he said icily. "I was just waiting for the best opportunity to step in. What you are doing to Bella is wrong and I will no longer be ranked under you anymore.

The majority is joining my new pack, Sam, and there's nothing you can do about it. She needs our help." "What exactly did you have in mind Bella?" he turned to me.

"Well, since I'm having a vampire pregnancy, I was hoping that we could find a good vampire to help us," I replied softly.

Jake's eyes softened and he contemplated for a moment before saying, "That's a good idea."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" Sam roared and quickly phased. Jake led out a fierce growl and phased as well. John, Zack, Jared, and Paul followed, as did Quil, Embry and Paul. Zack turned to

me in his wolf form, I knew it was him because of his beautiful blue eyes. He pushed me behind a tree before moving towards the others. In their wolf forms Jake, John, Zack and Sam

were the biggest. There was no argument though, Jake was visibly the largest one. Four against five, I had no idea what was going to happen. I popped my head out from behind the

tree. They were lined up and snarling viciously at each other. I noticed that Paul was sizing up the competition. When he knew that they were clearly over powered he backed up

quietly. Embry followed and soon after so did Quil. Sam stayed matched up with Jake. My breath caught. It looked like there was going to be a fight. But Sam then backed down, leaving

Jake standing there in his glory looking down at everyone. He looked back at me and threw me a wink. I smiled. I was so proud of him. He trotted behind a tree and came back out

only wearing a pair of shorts. The rest of the wolves phased back as well. Saying that I was overwhelmed was definitely an understatement. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous. I

started to breathe heavily. Jake turned to me and right before I fell to the ground I heard him yell "Bella!!!" Then everything went black.


	7. Changes

A/N : I'm working really hard on this and I only got one review!!! Thank You simi05!! I'll add a few more chapters but I'm going to stop writing if I don't get any feedback. I have the whole story in my head, I just need some support! I don't own Twilight just Zack and John. This is a short chapter. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. I'll add another chapter tomorrow.

I woke up to a throbbing head and an awful pain in my stomach. I sat up and looked around. They put me in Jake's room. I heard voices in the kitchen and made my way out of the

room. "Hey Bells," Jake's cheery voice said.

"I spent the night…did you tell Charlie?" I asked half awake.

"Yep, Billy took care of that," he said. John came over and set a plate of eggs down in front of me.

"You can cook?" I asked, amazed.

John laughed, "I've learned some tricks here and there."

Seth elbowed me lightly and whispered "Rachel Ray" in my ear. I giggled and he winked at me. I took a fork full of eggs and ate some. Then all of the sudden my stomach wanted them

out…_NOW._ I got up, knocked over the stool, and sprinted into the bathroom. Zack held my hair back as I vomited.

"Don't worry," he said. "Morning sickness."

I groaned. Now I couldn't look at food without getting sick.

"What my eggs were _that_ bad?" John joked, as he made his way to the couch.

" Morning sickness," I stated it like the worst curse word imaginable. Zack laughed at my tone.

"Oh yeah, that's right, we have to go and hunt you down a bloodsucker right?" Jared inquired.

"It would help," I said.

"Sure, sure, Bells. We got your back. But I think Sam needs to help us with that one." Jake commented.

"What does Sam know?" I asked curiously.

"Whenever the _Cullens_ had a little friend come to town, Carlisle made sure he let the pack know. This one leech stopped by a few months ago. A very short visit, maybe that's why your

bloodsucker didn't tell you Bells. No need to worry. Carlisle said this one was shared their hunting ways and could be trusted. But we still keep our tabs on him just incase he comes

back to see if the _Cullens_ are still here." Jake explained.

"Do you know his name?" I asked.

"Booker," Jake replied. "A shady looking leach at that. I didn't like him but he's the only guy we got."

"He'll be fine," I said. "This needs to happen soon. It isn't normal, but the baby bump is starting to form already."

Once I said this the boys crowded me. Jake felt me stomach and it was as hard as a rock.

John groaned. "Here we go on another adventure," he said sarcastically, as he examined my stomach.

"What am I going to tell Charlie? He's going to notice sooner or later." I asked.

Jake looked at me sadly. "I was afraid you were going to ask that. I think I know what we're going to have to do. But I hope I'm wrong."


	8. The Hunt

A/N: REVIEWS!!! I do not own Twilight, just John and Zack.

"And what would we have to tell Charlie?" I asked nervously.

"It depends on how this pregnancy is going to turn out, we need to find that bloodsucker first, before we tell anyone anything," Jake said.

"Then we're gunna have to get it done quick," said Seth.

"I'm going to talk to Sam," Jake said as he made his way out the door. "Stay here until I come back." We all nodded and sat on the couch. We heard slight yelling outside an John went

to check. I questioned him and he said Jake was handling himself well. Jake came back about fifteen minutes later. I looked at him expectantly.

He smiled and said, "I got all the information I need."

I jumped up and ran into his arms whispering "Thank you," repeatedly.

"It was nothing, Bells. We have to move now. It's time to find this bloodsucker and I'm not going to sleep until I do."

"Woo! Let's do it!" Zack called. John rolled his eyes.

"Should someone stay back with Bella?" John asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, four wolves are enough against one bloodsucker so Seth do you mind staying with Bella?" Seth

nodded and I huffed. I _still_ had to be babysat. Jake caught on and grinned. "Don't worry Bells, we won't be long." Seth and I followed them out into the woods. They phased quickly and Jake made his way over to me.

"Be careful," I whispered into his fur. He nodded his head and licked my cheek. "Ewww, Jake!" I heard him let out a throaty bark and knew he was laughing. I childishly stuck my tongue

out at him. I examined the other wolves around me. Zack had very unusual fur, but I loved it. His fur was brown and gray. Most of the body was brown, then as it moved down toward

his legs it turned a smoky gray. The top of his ears had a little bit of gray in it too. And to top it all off he had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. A bright blue, with hints of green

here and there. John had light brown fur that matched his hair. His eyes were the unusual part of him. They were an ice gray and when he looked at you, it looked like he saw straight

into you, and you couldn't do anything about it. They were all looking at each other. Communicating by reading each other's minds. They explained that to me about a week ago.

Jake howled, and he and his pack ran off. Seth and I decided to take a walk. "Do you think they'll actually find this, Booker guy?" I asked him.

"Maybe, I don't think they'll find him today. Probably in a few days time."

"Why do you think they'll find him so easily?" I asked.

"This bloodsucker always stops by after a few months. He's due to show up soon. I hope he does," Seth said examining my stomach.

"So do I," I sighed.

" Are you nervous…well about becoming a…you know…mother," he stuttered.

I smiled at him. "Yes, extremely nervous. I never really pictured myself a good mother, but I will try my best."

He took my hand, "You'll be great, and he or she will have a lot of uncles, so it'll be fine."

"Yes, a lot of uncles," I replied.

Four days past and still no sign of Booker. I wore slightly baggy clothes around Charlie and in school. September was ending, and something needed to be done, because Charlie

would surely catch on soon. I knew my pregnancy wasn't normal. The baby bump shouldn't be this big, this early on. When I arrived at the reservation my truck was crowded with the

boys. All of them were very excited. My heart caught in my throat as I asked them what had happened.

"We caught his scent!" Zack yelled, as Jake scrambled to the car and picked me up and spun me around.

"He'll be passing through," Jake said. "In a matter of days."

I smiled at that. "Good 'cause look at this," I lifted up my shirt to show them my swollen belly. There was slight bruises and it was bigger than normal. The boys looked shocked. John

spoke first.

"Good, it's a Friday. You can stay with us for the weekend. Charlie will be fine with it."

"When did you catch his scent?" I asked.

"Yesterday," Jared replied.

"Well then, come on! Get moving!" I yelled as I pushed them towards the forest. They laughed and agreed. I was left alone this time after nagging Jake, of course. I felt my cell phone

vibrate. Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells. Your school just called. You have off Monday because the teachers have a meeting or something like that." he told me. I smiled into the phone.

"Okay dad, thanks. Do you mind if I stay at the reservation for the long weekend?

"Sure Bells, I wasn't going to be home a lot this weekend anyway. Teenagers out for an extra day just looking for trouble, you know. Tell Billy to come by one day for football."

"Okay dad.," Then all of the sudden I had a deep gut feeling that made me say, "Oh and dad?

"Yeah Bells?"

"I love you," I said as sincerely as I could.

I could almost see him blush through the phone. "I love you too, Bells."

"Goodbye Dad."

"Bye."

I took a deep breathe and looked at the phone. Then I was interrupted by a loud howl followed by barking. My eyes widened and my heart leapt. They found him.


	9. Putting Plans into Action

A/N: Thanks for some more reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. I really don't know how long it's going to be, so I'm just going to wing it and see how it turns out. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's character, just John, Zack and Booker ;)

I sprinted through the woods, following the sound of the barks and howls. I hoped no one got hurt. I would never be able to forgive myself. I stopped behind a tree when I heard voices. I stuck my head out a little and saw the pack, who were thank God, perfectly fine and a man. Booker. Jake was in his human form, but Jared and Seth were still in their wolf forms. Probably just incase something went wrong. I overheard Jake explaining my situation to Booker.

" Is that her?" Booker turned to me. I didn't realize I had moved from behind the tree to hear better. I got caught, which caused me to blush.

" Yeah," Jake said with a chuckle when he noticed my face.

I took a better look at Booker. He had jet black hair which was slightly spiked, but not in an over gelled kind of way. He had the traditional gold eyes of vegetarians and looked to be about in his mid-twenties. He had a beautiful face, with sharp features.

" Umm, is everything going well?" I asked sheepishly. Booker smiled, which showed his gleaming white teeth.

" Everything is just fine," he answered with a smooth voice.

" Listen, you can't tell Carlisle about any of this. I really don't want them involved…_at all_." I explained. " I know he's your friend, but I really need your help."

He smirked, " Carlisle and I are more like acquaintances. You don't need to worry. Your wolf friend here explained everything."

" He's actually pretty cool," Zack commented. " Not bad for a leech," he said has he clapped Booker on the back.

Booker laughed. "And you guys aren't bad for a bunch of mutts."

I smiled, everything was working out perfectly so far. Booker then turned serious.

"Okay, let's gets get down to business," he said. " Come sit, Bella so I can take a look at you."

I obeyed and sat down on a rock.

" Can I see your stomach Bella?" he asked nicely.

I complied, and he felt my stomach and asked me a few questions. I answered them honestly and he was left in thought for a moment.

" Have you heard of this kind of situation before?" I asked him.

He looked up, his eyes tired and his look grave. " Only in legends," he answered. "There's a possibility it could have happened before, but the chances are high. If the legends are true then I think I know what is going to happen. But you will have to sacrifice your home."

" What do you mean my home?"

" Vampire pregnancies are said to move at a very rapid pace. In a normal pregnancy it would take nine months until you give birth, but in this kind the weeks represent months and you will probably give birth in seven to nine weeks."

I was shocked. I had no idea it would happen this fast. "Charlie," I breathed.

"Yes, I'm afraid you cannot go home. This is far too dangerous and we will have to keep you hidden. The best solution is to fake your death and take you somewhere sterile where I can run tests on you. I've been around a while and I know what I'm doing so you need not worry. You're in good hands."

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes at the thought of never seeing Charlie again. But I had to do this for my child. I had to be a good mother and this was the first step.

" There is no way for abortion then?" Seth asked.

" No!" I said quickly. "Don't you dare even mention that. I will not get rid of my child. It is mine, no one is going to harm it."

Booker smiled, "It's impossible to harm this child anyway. I can sense it's extremely gifted."

" You can sense what?" John asked.

" My gift is telling what other vampire's gifts are," He explained. " The child is not fully developed yet, but I can sense it will be powerful."

" So what do we do from here?" asked Jared.

" I know a place where we can bring Bella, but we need to make sure people think she's dead. The easiest way is to take her van and fake a crash."

I nodded. It was a well thought out plan and it was obvious Booker was very smart. After talking for about twenty minutes we came out with the plan. Jake and I would get in the crash. Both of us wouldn't survive. He chose to fake his death as well so he could stay with me. I would be forever grateful. Seth would be the witness, who was following us on his motorcycle. Zack, John and Jared would later leave the reservation and come and stay with us. Seth decided that he would stay and live on the reservation. I understood. It's hard to leave your home. I stayed with Jake when Booker set it up. I cried softly into his shoulder, mentally saying goodbye. Jacob secretly told his dad the situation. Billy understood and before we left said goodbye to his son.

Jake and I followed Booker into the woods. Jake quickly phased. He turned to me as I said my goodbyes to Seth. I gave him a hug and thanked him for everything.

" If it's possible, stop by with the kid one day. I'd really like to meet him or her." he said.

" Of course. If I ever get the opportunity you'll be the first I'd go to."

" Bye Bella."

" Bye Seth."

I turned to Zack and he gave me a hug. "I know I'm going to see you soon, but I'll still miss you terribly."

I chuckled, "So will I, Zack. Until then."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead. I turned to John. "See ya soon sis," he said.

"I promise not to get in too much trouble," I told him.

" You already did," he said eyeing my stomach.

I laughed and swatted at his arm. "Bye Jared," I said, giving him a hug.

"Bye Bells, he replied. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Jake nudged me with his snout and I got on his back. I turned and waved to the pack. Then Jake took off after Booker. I didn't know where we were going. Booker decided it was best not to tell me. Just to be cautious he said. I snorted at that. It's not like someone could just _read my mind or something. _Because that was truly impossible. I fell asleep on Jake's back. I had a good dream._ In the dream I was holding a small baby. I couldn't see its face, but I truly looked like a mother. Jake and the pack were around me in the dream. Holding the baby's hand, making faces, and even tickling it. We just looked like a normal family._ For some reason I highly doubted it would turn out that way. Right now I could only hope for the best.

I woke up about a half an hour later. We stopped and Booker turned to me.

"We're here."


	10. Bella the Vampire

A/N: Hey guys. I want some opinions on my new characters!!! I'm really wondering what you think of them. Keep Reviewing!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own John, Zack, and Booker.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked, looking around. We were in the woods, but I was sure there was a town somewhere.

" Salem, Massachusetts," Booker replied lazily.

"Oh, aren't there supposed to be witches here?" I joked. "We've got vampires and werewolves…there has to be witches!"

Booker raised an eyebrow at me. I eagerly awaited his answer. A smirk tugged at his lips. "Witches Bella? That's absurd."

My jaw dropped. "Come on, you're a vampire for crying out loud! How can you think witches are absurd!" Jake sniggered.

"Really, now Bella there's no such thing as magic."

"Humph, Yeah but immortality and super strength and speed is just absolutely normal. Oh and reading minds and predicting the future is too I guess," I muttered under my breath. We didn't discuss the subject any further.

"I own a house up here, we can stay there. I told Zack of our whereabouts so the pack knows where to find us. It's going to take a few days to get the equipment I need, so you'll just have to lay low for a couple of days."

"How is…the..um….birth going to…umm..work? Jake asked hesitantly. I could tell it was hard for him to discuss the subject.

"I'll tell you later," Booker said quietly. The woods ended and we came up to the back of a big house, wait scratch that, mansion.

"Wow, your house is beautiful," I commented admirably. The house built with white bricks in a clean and polished way. There was a large window in the back that overlooked the forest. When we made our way inside my breath caught. The living room was painted a beautiful sea blue, with brown leather couches. There was a flat screen in front of the couches and a black acoustic guitar rested on its stand.

"Make yourselves at home, I'm going to go out and get supplies."

" Thanks man," Jake said as he flopped on the couch and reached for the remote. I joined him and Booker gave us one more smile before going out the door.

The next three weeks went by in a blur. The rest of the pack had joined us and my stomach had gotten very large. Booker set up a "safe room" for me when I delivered the baby. He explained the delivery as clear as he could. Either Booker or Jake would have to use their teeth to cut into my skin to get the baby out. I would be under A LOT of morphine so Booker said I wouldn't feel a lot. I would be changed immediately after the baby is out. Booker said he could feel the baby's power getting stronger everyday. He said the birth of this baby would change the vampire world forever.

Booker also told me about the Volturi. He said they would probably find out about the child eventually. I asked him what would happen then and he replied that when the Volturi come things are sure to change. I thought of Charlie everyday and wondered if my child would resemble him in any way. Then I thought of _him_ and knew that the child would look like _him_ in some way. It scared me to be reminded of _him_. To look into my child's face and see _him_. But I would see _me _as well. That made me look forward to the upcoming birth.

"Here's your breakfast Bells," John said as he handed me some French toast. Morning sickness had passed and I was craving something. I didn't know what it was, but I was _craving_ it. I popped a piece in my mouth and spit it out, pure disgust written on my face. "What?" John asked, as he tried a piece. "Tastes fine to me," he said curiously.

Then something hit me. I scrambled to the kitchen and tried every kind of food that was supplied. The pack looked on in amusement as I spit out everything I tried in disgust.

"Hey Booker," called Zack. "We've got ourselves a little problem." Booker came in at once. I looked at him and said,

"I think I'm becoming a vampire." His eyes widened as he lead me to the couch.

"Explain please," he asked.

"Well," I started. "I've been craving something, but I can't put a name on it. Regular food disgusts me and I can't fall asleep at night."

He raised a sculpted eyebrow. "Hold that thought," he told me and left somewhere at vampire speed. A few seconds later he came back with a coffee cup with a cap on and told me to drink.

"What is it?" I said as I moved my hand to take the top off. He stopped my hand and just told me to drink. I obliged and tasted the thing that I was craving. I drank it all and eagerly pushed the cup back to Booker saying "more please." He smiled and returned a second later with another cup. After drinking three more rounds I finally asked him what it was.

"Blood," he answered simply.

"What?!" I shrieked. The pack howled with laughter. They knew all along. They could probably have smelled it.

"You're very smart, Bella. I believe you are slowly changing into a vampire. I've never seen anything like this before. I have a theory though."

"And what is that?" I answered sharply, still mad about being tricked into drinking blood. Even though it was _so good._

"I believe," he began. "That the child in you, has the venom of a vampire, which it inherited, is changing you slowly from the inside. The change will be complete when you give birth. It will probably bite you when it attempts to get out of the womb."

"That is actually….sensible," I said. I was changing in a less painful way, which was good. "Umm, Booker?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?"

I held up the cup. "Can I have some more?"

He smiled. "Of course, my dear." He took the cup with a wink. I turned to the pack and smiled at them. They looked dumbfounded. I got up and walked over to where Jared was playing a video game.

He turned to me and screamed, "AHHH IT'S BELLA THE VAMPIRE!!!"


	11. Surprise

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm working hard on these next few chapters. I think you're going to love how the story starts to unravel. I want opinions on my characters!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own John, Zack, and Booker.

My seventh week was coming to an end and I was due any day now. Booker didn't really know what would happen, he just told me I would feel it when the time was right. I hated that I had to rely on people to help me around the house though. I was just so big now. I couldn't even see my feet! The first day I felt it kick was amazing. I talked to it, told it about it's family and how we were doing. The pack was making bets. Zack, John, and Jake bet it was a boy, while Jared stood alone and said it was a girl. I honestly didn't care what the gender was. I just wanted to know what it looked like.

Booker thought the concept of the bets was stupid. I agreed with him. We started to get closer over the weeks and he was really easy to talk to. He answered every question I threw at him. I drank a lot of blood now. I barely ate regular food. Booker suggested I ate some for better nutrition. But really what could be more nutritious for your body than blood? That just baffled me.

I could hardly sleep now and I started to become paler. Booker told me that my physical vampire appearance would change after the baby came. I was surprised to see how the pack and Booker got along. They were actually friends. Never in my life would I have thought I would see Jacob Black call a vampire by its name. No bloodsucker or leech. Just Booker. Jake and Zack told me I should start considering names for the baby. I disagreed. I was going to name the baby when I wanted to name the baby. When they were born I would just pick the name that I thought fit. I wouldn't have three or four names in my mind. Just the first that popped into my head. They just shrugged when I told them.

"Good morning Bella," Jared called as I walked into the living room.

"No," I replied icily. "It's not a good morning." I went to sit on the couch and Zack moved to take my hand so he could help me. I yanked it away. "I don't need anyone's help!" I shrieked. Zack put his hands in the air and backed away as I slowly lowered myself onto the couch.

"Didn't get any sleep last night Bella?" John asked gently. He felt bad. According to Booker I was vampire enough to not sleep, but still human enough to feel tired and grumpy about it. Apparently I just couldn't get a break.

"No, none at all," I groaned. I went to pick myself up when I felt a painful jolt in my stomach. I grabbed it and gasped. Five heads snapped in my direction. I looked up at them and waited for a moment when I felt it again. And again. And agai….."AHHHHHHH!" I cried out in pain. The last one was the worst.

"Uh-oh, It's show time boys!," John yelled as Booker picked me up and ran me to the "safe room". He set me down on the bed and put an IV into my arm.

"You ready Bella?" he asked me.

I nodded and he gave me the morphine. "Jake, I need your help," he called. Jake was there in an instant. "Jake, you're the one that's going to cut her stomach okay?" Jake paled but nodded anyway.

"Mhmm," I moaned. "Stop the burning."

Bookers head snapped up. "The child is changing her, this is good. It's time to get it out Jake, come on." Jake stood above me and leaned down. My stomach was bare. Booker marked where Jake was to cut.

"Hang in there Bells," Jake whispered before he sliced my flesh with his teeth. I could feel the slight pain and groaned.

"Keep going Jake, you're doing great," Booker encouraged. The rest of the pack was monitoring me. Giving me more morphine when I needed it and holding my hand. I could barely feel it now. I just wanted my child. Jake reached the baby and abruptly stopped.

"Oh my God," he whispered.

"What?!" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"There's _two_…" he said in amazement.

"_TWO?"_ everyone said.

I felt the pain again. "WELL GET THEM OUT NOW!!!" I screamed. Jake seemed to wake up again and he and Booker took care of them. Then I looked down at the bloody mess of my stomach and it started to heal before my eyes. I felt myself changing as well. My messy hair seemed to smooth itself out, get longer and curl at the end. I looked at my arms and they seemed to turn paler. Then all of the sudden I could see a tiny crack in the wall not visible to human eyes. I could hear conversations going on in town. I smelled the blood running through the pack's veins. Then I could hear the sound of my own heart beating getting slower and _slower_ until it…_stopped._

Booker turned to me as I moved to get out of the bed. I heard him think _Is her change complete? That took five minutes. Impossible…_ He looked at me more focused, as if studying something. He then turned to the babies Jake held in his arms. He picked one up and looked at it. He winced and quickly handed it back to Jake before clutching his head and falling on his knees. I read his mind _The power is just sooo much. I can't handle all that at once. Both children and Bella have…all powers possible. I've never seen anything like this. But wait, is that a different power in one of the children……_he trailed off. I didn't want to listen anymore. I wanted to see my babies.

Jake smiled at me. "Twins," he said. "Fraternal by the looks of it. Both boys." I gasped. I had two sons. He handed me the one he took out first. Jake said he was older by a whole thirty seconds. He was beautiful. He opened his eyes and my breath hitched. I was looking into my eyes. An exact copy etched into this baby's face. I turned to find a mirror. I looked at myself and saw that I kept my brown eyes as well. Maybe it was just a power. Booker could explain once he got a hold of himself. I looked at his hair and saw beautiful bronze locks. He would be so handsome, I noted. Booker seemed to finally hold it together and made his way over to me.

"Remarkable," he murmured.

"Explain, what was with that breakdown before?"

"You and your sons posses every power I've ever uncovered. And that's a lot I may add. But there is something very peculiar. It seems that both of your sons posses a certain power that the other doesn't. This one here," he said as he pointed to the one I was holding. "Is the most powerful empath I have ever seen." Jasper, I said to myself. "He can turn emotions into energy and use that energy to make him stronger." "That one," he pointed to the one Jake was holding. "Has complete mind control. You and your sons posses hypnosis, but that will wear off over time. Complete mind control is different. He can make someone his slave for all eternity if he wanted to. Do you understand?" he asked me. It was very complex, but I understood. I nodded.

"What are you going to name them?" Jared asked.

I looked at the one I was holding and said, " Caleb Jasper Swan." I handed Caleb to Jake and took my other son. He looked at me and my breathe caught at his emerald green eyes. "Ed-Edward Jacob Swan," I spit out. He had _his _human eyes and my brown hair. Beautiful. "E.J. for short," I added. I didn't want to say _his_ name a lot, but I had to name him that because of those eyes. I set my two sons down and examined them. Considering the eyes and hair they were exact opposites. But their faces had beautiful features like _his_ did. I saw my face there too and smiled. Everyone left me to be alone with them.

"_Goodnight Caleb Jasper Swan. Goodnight Edward Jacob Swan._

_ I love you."_


	12. Intruder

A/N: I'm soooo happy I finally got to the birth! Did you guys understand the whole powers thing? If you have any questions just feel free to ask. Caleb, E.J., and Bella have every possible power. But Caleb and E.J. both have one extra power that the other doesn't. Bella doesn't have anything like that. Listen guys, on my profile I have a picture of what the 17-18 year old twins would look like. They are celebrities and I want you to know what you think. But before you look read the chapter first!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I own John, Zack, Booker, and the twins!!! ;)

I've never been this happy before. The pack loved the twins. Booker was captivated by their power and I was the proudest mother. Booker did some blood tests on the twins before he couldn't cut into their skin anymore. He explained it all to me. Caleb and E.J. were half human, half vampire.

Their human traits were their eye color, somewhat human skin color (still paler than normal, but not as white as a normal vampire), they had blood running through their veins, but Booker said that over time venom will encase the veins and it will be impossible to get through. They could go in the sun without sparkling, as could I because I was changed by them I picked up some of these traits.

The twins ate some human food and Booker supplied them with human blood for now. One of my powers was to resist blood in general. Another power my sons and I had was to be able to eat human food without it tasting bad. Our bodies broke down the food into venom for our strength. The twins were going to age very quickly as well. Months represented years. They would mature at the physical age of seventeen or eighteen.

It was two months later and the boys looked two years old. I was fortunate the baby years went by fast. I wasn't that good with that stuff. When they reached my age I would become more of a friend to them. But right now I was their mother. When I was changed my physical appearance changed. I had long brown hair with chestnut highlights, that curled at the ends. I kept my chocolate eyes and I was curvier. Booker told me I was much more pretty than Rosalie. My sons may look two but minds of adults. They were learning to control a new power every day. Even though they had minds of adults they were still toddlers and they cried sometimes. One day I decided to go hunting and when I got home I saw E.J. crying for me. Booker told me to stay behind the door. I then saw Caleb move towards his brother with his hand held out. The outside of E.J. started to glow in a blue light. It seemed that Caleb bended the light towards him and it formed a ball. Caleb held it in his hand and moved it around before closing his hand on it. It seemed to go into his body. I was amazed. I walked out from behind the door and E.J. ran to me.

"Mommy," he said and hugged my leg.

"Hi sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked him, concern in my tone.

He blushed. "I just missed you that's all." His green eyes sparkled. I kissed him on the forehead and turned to Caleb.

"How did you do that?" I asked him gently.

"I felt that he got sad, so I wanted to see how strong the sadness was. I didn't make him feel any different, I just wanted to see what would happen," he said sheepishly, like he did something bad. I smiled wide. He looked at me curiously and raised his hand. A yellow light surrounded me. "Joy," he stated simply and took the light into him.

E.J. was afraid to use his powers. He told me he didn't want to make anyone do something they didn't want to do. He thoroughly enjoyed invisibility though. He liked surprising people. One of my favorites was the elements. I liked working with water and seeing what it could do. Caleb preferred fire, while E.J. preferred earth. The Cullens were right, time moved by very fast when you were immortal.

In another blur a little over a year went by. Fifteen months to be exact. The twins looked about seventeen now and they would stop growing in about a month. When they were physically four years old they discovered the piano. They saw someone play on T.V. one day and requested that we got one. So I bought two baby grand pianos. I liked to spoil them. By the time they were physically six they were writing and composing music. Now at seventeen, they could play piano, guitar, bass guitar, drums, violin, and they could sing beautifully.

Caleb and E.J. had grown about four inches taller than me. They were both very handsome, and looked a lot like their father. Their personalities were very different, though. Caleb was very bitter whenever I thought about his father. He disliked the idea of the Cullens in general. By reading my mind he obtained all the information he needed. Caleb was angry with me after he found out I named him after his father's adopted brother. He hated his father. E.J. was very neutral about it. He was angry that his father left me. But he was a rather happy person unlike his brother. The way I looked at it, E.J. was like his father and Emmet combined, while Caleb was like his father and Jasper. Caleb had bronze hair like his father that grew to just a little below the ears. E.J. had dark brown almost black hair which I think he got from Charlie.

When I got home after hunting I found Jake and E.J. playing video games and I heard a soft sound of the piano coming from upstairs. Caleb hated himself for enjoying playing piano. He knew he got that from is father as did E.J.

I then heard a small movement behind me, then in a flash Caleb was in front of my snarling loudly. A dark figure emerged from the shadows. E.J. was soon in front of me as well, with the pack and Booker in tow. The figure removed its hood and Caleb stood up and whispered "Demetri Volturi."


	13. Evil?

A/N; Thanks for the reviews!! I'll be posting more pictures of what I think the characters would look like. How do you like the boys? We got some drama coming up soon. The Volturi…uh oh haha. Pictures of a few members of the Volturi on my profile. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own the twins, my wolves, and Booker.

I could see that Caleb and E.J. were reading Demetri's mind. I didn't even bother to. I knew my sons would take care of it. Caleb glanced at E.J. once more and then turned to Demetri. "What do you want?" he asked. I almost snorted. Caleb knew exactly what he wanted. Bluffer. But Demetri's eyes were focused directly on me. _Wow she's sexy, I'd like to take her up in my room and just-_ his thoughts were cut off by Caleb's fierce growl. Caleb's eyes seemed to penetrate him as he held up his hand. Demetri clutched his head and fell to the floor writhing in pain. Caleb took the painful emotions radiating off him. He morphed the energy into a sword, coming out of his hands. He put the point up to Demetri's neck and the sword burned his skin.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream. Caleb just pressed the sword harder into his throat. Caleb discovered he could form the energy from his emotions into dangerous weapons. He had quite a lot of fun with it. While Caleb was doing this E.J. had paralyzed him so he couldn't get out of Caleb's deadly grasp.

"That's enough Caleb," I said.

Caleb let go and turned to me, showing no expression. He turned back to Demetri and said, "If I ever see another inappropriate thought of my mother flash through your slimy head, it'll be the last thought you ever think." Demetri cowered back from his tone and quickly looked to the ground.

"Speak," E.J. commanded, using his mind control powers. Demetri immediately stood up straight and started to explain himself.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi have sent me here to give you an invitation to Volterra, Italy. Aro has been wanting to meet you for the longest time and it would be an honor for you to come," he said quickly, avoiding Caleb's gaze.

"Wow, I didn't know you cracked so easily under pressure, Demetri," a voice chuckled. Caleb crouched, closed his eyes and sprang forward into the darkness of the basement. He came back out a second later with another vampire. He had him by the hair and threw him to the ground. The vampire jumped forward towards me, but I quickly set a force field in front of me and he quickly ricocheted off it. E.J. chuckled and used his power again.

"Stop," he commanded. The vampire immediately ceased. "What is your name?" he asked forcefully.

"Santiago," the vampire answered.

"You're a Volturi guard?"

"Yes."

E.J. looked away, immediately disconnecting the control. Santiago took a deep breathe and looked at us, amazed.

Caleb questioned me mentally, _What do you think mom? Should we go? It's your call._

I turned to Santiago and Demetri. "We'd love to."

They smiled. "We will have to take a plane or run and swim."

Caleb smiled wickedly, "Oh, you can do that. My family and I will just teleport there. Tell Aro we will arrive tomorrow morning."

They looked confused, then surprised, then impressed. "Of course, until then," Demetri replied and in a flash he and Santiago were gone.

"So what do the Volturi want?" asked Zack.

"They want us to join their all powerful coven," I replied sarcastically.

Booker chuckled, "Just you and your sons are already the most powerful coven. The Volturi are scared, well, they're scared shitless!" he exclaimed with a laugh. Caleb couldn't help but crack a smile at that, while E.J. rolled on the floor in hysterics.

"Well are you?" Jake asked me. I thought about it. The Volturi could supply great opportunities. They were respected and powerful. I wanted people to know that I was a force not to be reckoned with.

"Maybe," was all I said. I glanced at Caleb, who seemed to be deep in thought. I tried to read his thoughts but he was blocking me. He didn't want me to hear whatever he was thinking. That frustrated me. Something he thought of pulled a slight smirk to his lips and I had a bad feeling about that smirk. Something was off about it. He turned and abruptly left the room, but not before I noticed a certain glint in his eye. That worried me more. I wasn't an empath, but I knew it wasn't a glint of happiness. More mischievous, maybe…evil? No…it wasn't evil. It just couldn't be.


	14. Terms of Agreement

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!! Have you taken a look at the pictures. Please do if you haven't In my opinion if you see what the characters look like, it brings more life to the story. Here come the big bad Volturi!!! Note that Aro, Caius and Marcus do not have wives in this story. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I own my characters (you know who they are.)

We were ready to go to Volterra. "Okay everyone, link hands and whatever you do, don't let go!" I said strictly. The pack were coming with us. The Volturi would let them stay if it was up to My sons and I deciding to join or not. I knew that as a fact.

"One, two, three!" E.J. called as he teleported us to Italy. We landed in a dark alley that was near a town square of some sort. I looked around and saw a clock tower and a fountain. It was very beautiful. I warned Booker to stay out of the sun. Four hooded figures surrounded us.

"Santiago, Demetri," Caleb said calmly. "Jane, Alec," he then added. They pulled down their hoods and I saw a pretty blonde girl who looked to be about the age of thirteen to fifteen. The boy next to her, Alec, had dirty blonde hair and wore a strange suit under his robes. They both had bright red eyes. I took in Demetri an Santiago's appearances this time. Demetri was muscular with light brownish blonde hair. Red eyes. Santiago had jet black hair, but looked neater than Booker's. Red eyes. They were both wearing all black robes. Jane had a dark red dress on under hers.

"Follow us," Jane said in a sweet, pleasant voice. We were lead underground and then we reached large wooden doors.

"Welcome," Alec said. He pushed open the doors. It was very dark, lit only by candles. I could smell blood being served in goblets. It looked like a living room. There was a few small black tables with blood red couches. That seemed to be the theme here. Alec led us through another pair of doors. I smelled a human. There sitting behind a desk was a young woman. "Gianna," he began. "This is Bella, her sons Caleb and E.J. Her friends Booker, Jacob, Zack, John and Jared," he acknowledged each of us. She got up and shook our hands warmly.

"It's lovely to meet you," she said.

Alec kept moving.

"Does she?" Booker began.

"Yes," Alec said.

Caleb whispered to us, "She's hoping they will keep her."

I shook my head sadly. Poor girl. We entered another room where there where three empty, throne like chairs. There was a table in front of them which could hold at least fifteen people.

"Ah, welcome!" Aro exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had black hair that flowed a little longer than his shoulder. He was much paler than Booker, but had a very handsome face, and milky red eyes. Another man walked in after him. He had long brown hair that fell a little longer than Aro's. His red eyes were a little brighter. Another handsome face. The last man who walked in looked a bit older. Maybe early thirties. He had white blonde hair that was the same length as Aro's. Sharp features, handsome as well.

Aro pointed to the man with the brown hair and said, "This is Marcus, his power is that he can point out relationships and tell how strong they are." He pointed to the man with the white hair and said, "This is Caius. He doesn't have any powers," Aro seemed to find this funny and let out a hearty laugh. "And I am Aro and I can read every thought you've ever had, but only by making contact with you. I see you met some of my guard," he said acknowledging to Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Santiago. The doors swung opened again and three more of the guard walked in. I quickly read Aro's mind and they were Chelsea, Felix and Heidi. Chelsea had dark brown hair, and red eyes. Judging from peoples minds around me, she possessed telekinesis. Well guess what, my sons and I had that power to. We had _every_ power. We just kick ass. Felix had platinum blonde hair that went slightly over his eyes. He didn't have any powers. Then there was Heidi. Her power was to easily manipulate people. She supplied the humans.

"I would like to talk with Bella, Caleb and E.J. alone please," Aro said. "Marcus, Caius. You may come also." We followed them into a private room. We all sat down and he smiled warmly at us. "I know for a fact that you have a good idea of what I'm going to ask of you."

I nodded.

"You three are the most remarkable thing that has ever happened to our world. It would be absolutely wonderful if you joined us here." Aro said happily.

"Yes, we were thinking about this offer…" E.J. began.

"And have you come to a decision?" Aro asked hopefully.

"Yes, but on certain _conditions," _Caleb said slyly.

"Anything," Aro said quickly. "State your terms."

"The wolves are allowed to stay here. If they are given any trouble, whoever did it will have to endure the consequences delivered by _me_," Caleb said icily. Aro smiled widely at Caleb's attitude. "If we choose to live by the means of a different diet, we may do so without any objections." Aro nodded again. "And…we refuse to be ranked in any way. We will not be considered part of your guard."

"Oh! Of course!" Aro exclaimed. "You three will be great leaders!"

"Booker will stay as well, his power is to tell what vampires gifts are. I think it is rather useful."

"Yes of course your friends will stay!" Aro said again.

"Oh and _one more thing," _Aro froze at Caleb's tone. He sounded truly frightening. "I know you're curious about my _father_," he spit out the word. "I will reveal him so you never make the mistake of inviting him or his family here…_ever._ If you do, I swear _I will kill you in the most brutal way possible_," he said making the energy swords in his hands and waving them in front of Aro's face. They were red. He made them with his owns emotions. Hate.

"I will do no such thing, just tell me his name," Aro whispered, hypnotized by the power of these beams of light that could easily slice him in half, while burning him in the process.

"_Edward Cullen."_ When he said this, a vase in the corner of the room exploded.


	15. Pain

A/N: I hope you like how the story is moving. I had some trouble writing this chapter so tell me what you think. Check out the pictures on my profile! More reviews!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own my wolves, the twins, and Booker.

We made our way to where the wolves where standing. I looked at Jake. He had a sad expression on his face. _I'm sorry Bella. We can't stay here with you, it's not our place._ E.J. stiffened beside me, he had heard as well.

"Jake," I whispered. He smiled sadly at me.

"Let us go, Bella. Remember, we will never be far. And with your powers you can track us down if we were at the bottom of the ocean," he laughed sadly.

Caleb stepped forward, "Is there anything we can do to make you stay, anything at all," he almost begged.

John walked up to Caleb, "I'm sorry kid, you and your brother have been the best nephews anyone could possibly ask for."

Caleb looked down. He didn't want to show he was vulnerable.

"Then maybe we should just go with you," I said, not wanting to leave my closest friends. Caleb's head snapped up at that. I looked at him curiously. He was blocking me…once again. Jake looked at him in understanding.

"I may not agree with how they live, but this place can give great opportunities to you and your sons, Bella. Don't pass this one up," Jake said sincerely.

"Will you visit?" E.J. murmured.

"Of course! Every month," Jake said.

"Since we will be able to see you wherever you are, just ask if we can teleport you there, and I'll come over in a flash," E.J. said quietly.

Jake nodded and made his way over to me. I jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug I could manage. "Behave yourself, I can see all, I will be keeping tabs on you," I whispered.

Jake held me tighter and a tear slid down my cheek. Yes, I could cry. Caleb turned around, his back to us. He refused to show his emotions. E.J. was openly crying now as he hugged Jared. I turned to Zack. His tears were flowing freely.

"When you're gone," he began. "It's going to feel like a part of me is missing."

"I feel the same way," I told him. "I'll miss you so much," I cried into his shoulder.

We said the rest of our goodbyes. And the pack left, promising that they would visit in about three months. Aro couldn't help but agree.

A month had passed and I have grown to like it here. At first Jane hated us, because her powers didn't work on us, and we had the same powers as her, only much stronger. After a couple of weeks, Jane warmed up to us and looked up to me as an older sister. I took an immediate liking to Chelsea. She was easy to talk to and wasn't bitter that I had the same powers as her.

"So I hear that Aro fancies you," Chelsea giggled.

I snorted, "Me? Impossible."

"I don't know Bella…he seems to give a lot of _special_ attention to you."

"Well don't tell Caleb or E.J. that, they'll surely hang him."

"Now, it's not very nice to gossip, is it ladies?" We turned and saw Caleb walk in with Santiago. Caleb had his black robes on, with the hood up. Aro said it suited him.(picture on profile.) I thought it gave him an eerie look, but he liked his robes.

"We weren't gossiping, I was just telling Chelsea that what she was implying, was simply absurd."

"And what was she implying?" Santiago asked.

I glanced at Caleb, whose eyes were hard. He heard what Chelsea had been saying. He knew something I didn't. I asked him in my head _Why do you keep blocking me? What is wrong?_

He merely shook his head, silencing me. I glared at him. _Caleb Jasper Swan, you tell me right now._ His eyes flashed red, with anger. He hated it when I used his middle name. He let out a low growl. _Do not growl at me son, I will not be disrespected like that._ He just turned and stormed down the hall, his black robes billowing out behind him.

I got up quickly, excused myself from Chelsea's company and raced after him. I didn't take long, we were both equally as fast as the other. I pinned him to the wall. "What is wrong with you?" I cried. "Do you not trust your own mother?" He remained silent. I went to turn when he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered roughly. "I've hurt you by acting this way, haven't I?"

I nodded. He was so much like his father, the way he always put the blame and guilt on himself. His eyes narrowed as he read my thoughts.

"I am not like him!" he bellowed.

"You are though, Caleb. You can't help it, it's a part of who you are! E.J. accepts it, he's upset your father left me, but he accepts that Edward Cullen is his father!"

"He is not and will never be my father!" He roared. "You and E.J. have no clue! You don't know what I feel, what I _see."_

"Then tell me Caleb. What do you feel? What have you seen?"

He looked like he wanted to tell me, but then he quickly changed his mind. "Just forget it!," he hissed and stalked down the hallway. I slid down the stone wall until I was leaning against it. I put my head in my hands and cried.


	16. Father's Son

A/N: This chapter is very important to me. I wrote it in Caleb's point of view and there is going to be a flashback. The next chapter is going to be in E.J.'s point of view. These two chapters are vital to the story and will explain some things about the twins characters. I really want your opinion on this chapter so please review it. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own Caleb, E.J., Booker and my wolves. I do not own the song Father's Son.

Caleb's Point of View

She didn't understand. No one did. I could feel the heat build up in my body and I desperately wanted to break something. I passed Felix in the hallway. He raised an eyebrow at my expression. I probably looked murderous.

"Aw Caleb, why the long face," he mocked. I snarled and raised my hand. He flew up in the air by an invisible force and I smashed him into the wall. I sent him a tremor of pain which left him screaming for mercy on the ground. I simply kicked him in the stomach and kept walking. I mentally scanned the castle. E.J. found my mother crying.

I sucked in a quick breath. I did that to her. I didn't mean to hurt her, I hated seeing her upset. I then remember another time I had saw her like that…I was the physical age of fifteen.

_Flashback_

_Everyone had gone hunting excluding my mother. She told us she wished to stay home. I finished hunting early and heard my mother crying when I was about a mile away from the house. I quickly disguised my scent and blocked all my thoughts. I crept through the front door and made myself invisible. I teleported myself to the front of her door. I walked through the door and saw her standing over her vanity, crying. Immense pain was radiating off her. I have never felt anything like it before. I clutched my head and calmed myself before I cried out in pain. _

_She was looking at a frame. Her mind was too cloudy from grief for me to hear what she was thinking. I examined her face and she was far too beautiful to be so sad. I moved behind her so I could look over her shoulder. I swallowed a growl. It was a picture of _him_. How could she have such a thing? _

_All of the sudden her mind opened up and a memory hit me full blast. She was with him in the forest. She looked extremely upset._

"_You don't want me?" she asked._

"_No," he replied, dully._

_I forced myself not to snarl. This monster would regret ever doing that. Then he just left. Left my mother there, alone. I wished I could follow him, but it was my mother's memory, not his. I looked back at her. She looked broken. Then she took off into the forest. _

"_EDWARD!!!" she called. My heart broke to see her like this. Then her foot caught on a branch and she tumbled to the ground and smacked the back of her head on a rock. She cried out in pain. She was bleeding from the back of her head. He's gone, she kept repeating it over and over. _

"_Bella!" someone called. The voice was familiar. Jacob Black. He finally found her and the two exchanged few words. He then picked her up and the memory faded. _

_The pain radiating off her was almost unbearable. Edward Cullen would get my revenge. Bella was on her knees, holding her shoulders together with her arms, as if preventing herself from breaking in half. My head was throbbing from the grief and pain in the room. I quickly collected all the pain and stored it deep inside me. I would unleash this energy on Edward Cullen one day. He would feel what he put her through. I slowly made his way to his mother's dresser and found another picture. I picked it up and slipped it into my pocket._

_End of Flashback_

I shook my head, as if to get the memory out. I could hear it raining outside. I reached my room and made my way to the mirror. I quickly pulled out the picture and examined the monsters features. I then looked at my refection. I closed my eyes once I saw it. My breathing started to get heavier. No I couldn't look like him, I just couldn't. But the picture of him was all the proof I needed. The closeness of our features was undeniable. But I denied it anyway.

"NO!" I bellowed and punched the mirror with all my might. It shattered into thousands of pieces and my fist made a hole in the wall behind it as well. Fire erupted from my hands as I glared at the wall. The flames of the candles grew larger and larger as I clenched my fists. I pulled my hood up and hustled out the door. I teleported myself onto a random rooftop. It was pouring out, but I didn't care. Rain was the least of my problems. I slowly raised my head and the rain mixed in with my tears. A rhyme escaped my lips as I looked into the rain.

_In the glare of a neon sign_

_She laid her body down_

_The damned walked in beside her_

_And laid his money down_

_He said don't try to scream now_

_But I want this one to hurt_

_And tonight my pretty one_

_I'm gonna get my money's worth_

All he ever did was use my mother. I would never be like him.

_He said they never listen_

_She said they'd never understand_

_That I don't this for pleasure_

_I just do it cause I can_

_I swear I didn't want to_

_And I swear I didn't know_

_That things like this could happen_

_To a 17-year old_

Why is this happening to me? I hate being an empath. I don't want to know what people feel. It just makes my own pain worse.

_And I've bundled up all these fears inside_

_And I've bottled up all of this pain_

_And no one or nothing can take this away_

_But I won't let it happen again_

_Never again_

_In the haze of a smoky room_

_He chokes that bottle down_

_It's been a month since her saw her face_

_Underneath the blood stained gown_

He killed my mother. Broke her from the inside. I wish my brother and I were never born. It would give her less pain. Whenever she looks at us, she sees him.

_He thinks about that little girl_

_And the one he has at home_

_And wonders what if that was my little girl_

_Walkin down that road alone_

_And I've bundled up all these fears inside_

_And I've bottled up all of this pain_

_And no one or nothing can take this away_

_But I won't let it happen again_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_No_

_Maybe I'm just crazy or the devil got inside_

_But either way my soul is gone, And I'll end this all tonight_

_The one hand throws the whiskey, and the other throws the gun_

_As he cries out to the heavens_

_I am not my father's son_

I will not be like him. I will be everything he isn't. He is a vegetarian and therefore I will not be one. I need human blood. I will be anything but him. It didn't matter how many lives I had to take, I'll do it.

_And I've bundled up all these fears inside_

_And I've bottled up all of this pain_

_And no one or nothing can take this away_

_But I won't let it happen again_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_No_

I jumped off the roof and tried to find an unlucky person who decided to walk alone on a night like this. I scanned the area for miles until I finally found someone. I had to take my pain out on a human. Then I found him. A man about the age of sixteen. So young, I wonder if he has ever broken a girl's heart. This one would die.

I jumped and landed right in front of him. His eyes widened at the sight of me. Fear was radiating off him. He was too shocked to move. I smirked darkly, _too easy_. I quickly collected his fear which made me more powerful. In a flash I was behind him, leaning over his neck. I snarled and sunk my teeth hard into his neck. He cried out in agony, which made me bite harder until I nearly decapitated him. I smiled into his neck. Drinking from humans would no longer be a sin to me, but a lifestyle. I carelessly threw his lifeless body aside and disintegrated it with a flick of my hand. I ripped the picture of _him_ out of my pocket. I held it up and set it ablaze. It turned to ashes and simply blew them into the rain, never to see it again.

I saw my reflection in a puddle. My irises stayed brown, but my pupils had turned blood red. For some reason I couldn't see his face anymore. I just saw the outlines of him slowly fading in the utter darkness. A new Caleb was born. I walked slowly into the night, the taste of human blood still on my lips, and smiled.


	17. I Love You This Much

A/N: This chapter got me a little emotional. Written in E.J.'s point of view. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do not own the song I Love You This Much. I own my own characters.

E.J.'s Point of View

I heard my mother's cries from the music room. I teleported to her immediately. She was propped up against the wall, her head in her hands, crying loudly. I read her mind and saw the conversation between her and Caleb. I sighed and took my mother into my arms. Her cries became whimpers as she rested her head on my shoulder. I was going to have to talk to Caleb, but right now this was too much to take. I needed to be alone.

All of the sudden there a loud cry followed by a crash coming from upstairs. Caleb. Booker then appeared from behind a corner and looked at me, obviously worried about my mother.

"Mom," I whispered. "I have to go, do you mind if Booker stays with you?" She shook her head and I motioned for Booker to take her. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and made my way down the hallway.

I closed my eyes and looked for Caleb. He teleported to a rooftop.

Could he not accept that we had a father? Damn it, we looked just like the guy! I knew my mother still loved him. I loved him as well, I'm still angry for what he did to her, but that doesn't stop me from loving me own father. To Caleb that was unacceptable. He hated our father with every ounce of his being. It upset me that my brother and I weren't closer. The problem was we were exact opposites! We had very different views on things, especially our father, which was a very touchy subject for Caleb. How was it possible that one person could harbor such hate? I remembered the day I first noticed it.

_Flashback_

_Caleb left early from the hunting trip. When we returned home my mother and Caleb were downstairs watching TV. Caleb looked somewhat different. His cool façade seemed forced and his eyes were cold. When he glanced at Bella he winced slightly and turned away. He looked at me, I raised an eyebrow at him. He glared at me and turned his attention back to the television. _

_The next day the pack and Bella went out for a run. I sensed someone in her room, so I went upstairs to see who it was. When I went to knock on her bedroom door, Caleb opened in with a dark expression on his face. _

"_What were you doing in there?" I asked him, suspicion laced in my tone._

"_Nothing," he spit as he roughly brushed passed me._

"_What in the world is your problem!" I called to his back. He just ignored me and kept walking. I heard him tell Booker he was going for a walk, followed by a slam of the door. I shook my head at his sudden mood and walked into my mother's room. I looked for a concentration of his scent somewhere to see if was standing somewhere in particular. Damn, he disguised his scent. Then he must not have wanted anyone to know he was in here. I walked up to her vanity and opened a drawer. I gasped at what I saw. In a frame was a picture of my father. His face was remarkably close to my own, as well as Caleb's. My curiosity got the better of me and I opened the drawer farther. I found a few more pictures of him and decided to keep one. I looked at my father's happy face and imagined a life with him if he had stayed. _

_It made me want a father more than ever. I still held anger regarding him because he abandoned my mother, but I loved him. I couldn't deny it, even though I've never met him I still love him. Does he love me? He couldn't, to him I didn't exist. I gently placed the picture in my pocket and closed the Dorr behind me._

_End of Flashback_

I needed somewhere to be alone. The garden would do. I slipped outside into the rain and put my hood up to shelter myself from the rain. So many questions ran through my head. My green eyes, that I inherited from him, glistened with tears as I looked up at the clouds. Could there be a possibility that he could be looking for us? All I needed was a small glimmer of hope. I looked at the picture of his smiling face and that hope came. Maybe I could find him and bring him here. But what if he didn't want me? What if he didn't want to see my mother? I frowned. I didn't care. I'd bring him here anyway. I still would love him either way. I imagined meeting him and what I would say. A song formed in my head and sang it into the rain.

_He can't remember_

_ The times that he thought_

_Does my daddy love me?_

_Probably not_

_That didn't stop him_

_From wishing that he did_

_Didn't keep him from wanting_

_Or worshipping him_

I would never stop loving him, even if he didn't love me back. No matter how much it hurt, I would keep loving him.

_He guesses he saw him_

_About once a year_

_He could still feel the way he felt_

_Standing in tears_

_Stretching his arms out_

_As far as they'd go_

_Whispering daddy_

_I want you to know_

I wish he knew how much I loved him, then maybe he would come back. If only he knew…

_I love you this much _

_And I'm waiting on you_

_To make up your mind_

_Do you love me too?_

_How ever long it takes_

_I'm never giving up no matter what_

_I love you this much_

I'll always be waiting for him here. He could always find me here.

_He grew to hate him for what he had done_

_'cause what kind of father_

_Could do that to his son?_

_He said 'damn you daddy'_

_The day that he died_

_The man didn't blink_

_But the little boy cried_

That hate for him always came out whenever I saw my mother cry over him. But I knew she still loved him and I did as well.

_I love you this much _

_And I'm waiting on you_

_To make up your mind_

_Do you love me too?_

_How ever long it takes_

_I'm never giving up _

_no matter what_

_I love you this much_

Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I sang the words to the sky.

_Half way through the service_

_While the choir sang a hymn_

_He looked up above the preacher_

_And he sat and stared at him_

I clutched the picture in my hand like it was the last thing I could hold on to.

_He said'forgive me father'_

_ When he realized_

_That he hadn't been unloved_

_Or alone all his life_

_His arms were stretched out _

_As far as they'd go_

_Nailed to the cross_

_For the whole world to know_

My mother still loved me, even though she was somewhat broken. But only one person could fix her fully. Caleb loved me somewhere deep inside. But my father was dead to him.

_I love you this much_

_ And I'm waiting on you_

_To make up your mind_

_Do you love me too?_

_How ever long it takes_

_I'm never giving up _

_no matter what_

_I love you this much_

I stretched my arms out wide and cried the lyrics into the clouds just hoping it was loud enough so he could hear me.


	18. Arrangements

A/N: I've had about 3,000 hits and only 18 reviews. I am not adding another chapter unless I get at least 8 reviews. I worked hard on the last two chapters and have gotten only 2 reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own my own characters. 

_Bella's Point of View_

I was in the living room talking with Booker and Chelsea, when Caleb walked in. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. His pupils were blood red. Booker noticed this as well and raised an eyebrow.

"Caleb," I began.

"Not now," he answered. His hood was up, which cast a shadow across his face.

I sighed. _Where are you going?_ He looked at me, his face seemed…tight.

_Training room, I have to let off some steam._

_May I join you?_

He nodded and I followed him into the room. He took off his cloak and the first layer of his top until he just had black pants on. Just one look at him and you would know he was extremely strong. You could easily see he was well built, not too big, not too small. He had a six pack that he didn't even have to work on. He stretched his arms over his head and cracked his knuckles. He took a deep breath and crossed his legs. He then ascended slowly into the air. He was relaxing himself.

I decided to work with the element water. "Do you have something you wish to tell me, Caleb?

He opened his eyes. "No."

"Do you know why your pupils are red?"

"Yes."

"Enlighten me then."

"I have made a change to my diet."

"What?!" I exclaimed. He had drank from a human? Why would he do such a thing?

"Yes. I am no longer a vegetarian. I want to live this way."

"But why? You have been a vegetarian even since you were born." I knew he was hiding something.

"Just a change of heart, I guess." He smirked. There must have been a double meaning to that.

Then it dawned on me. "This doesn't have anything to do with your father of course."

His eyes became fully red for a second, but then they faded back into a brown. Then something terribly scary happened. His face contorted into something that wasn't my son, but a face of a monster.

"I don't have a father," he replied darkly. Then fire blazed around him.

_E.J.'s Point of View_

After getting thoroughly soaked by the rain, I made my way to Aro's study. I walked in and Aro greeted me warmly.

"I need to talk to you about a very important matter," I told him quietly.

He looked excited and told me to continue.

"I would like you to invite someone here."

"Of course, E.J. just give me a name or do you wish for a coven to come?"

"A coven."

"And they are?"

"The Cullens," I whispered, putting a silence shield around our conversation, just incase a certain someone was listening. Aro stiffened.

"I'm sure you heard the warning your brother gave me when you first arrived."

"Yes, don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't touch you."

Aro was left in thought. "Alright," he said. "I'll contact Carlisle next week, and we'll arrange something. I suppose you don't want me to tell him of you and your family, am I correct?"

"Yes, don't tell him, he will find out soon enough."

"I'll host a party, oh that will be a good reason to invite him. I haven't had a party in ages!" he exclaimed, getting completely off topic.

"I'm going to put a shield on your mind so Caleb won't figure out about this," I explained, raising my hand, and applying it. "Let me know when you make the call."

"Of course, I suggest you won't join us for dinner tonight?" hinting Heidi's catch.

"No, I'll be hunting with my mother, Caleb and Booker tonight."

"Oh yes of course, such a shame. I'm sure human blood will make you even stronger." he replied, sighing.

"I do not need human blood to make me strong," I said as I walked out the door.

A smile formed at the corner of my lips. It was a matter of weeks before my father would arrive.

_Caleb's Point of View_

The fire that surrounded me felt good. My mother was frowning at my recent comments. I just told her I now drank from humans, and that I didn't have a father. Waves of frustration were rolling off her. I chuckled silently and she glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, collecting her emotions and forming them into a green ball of energy. I was twirling it in the air and she was entranced.

"I wish I could do that," she murmured.

"Being an empath is not as fun as you think," I pointed out.

She snorted. "I don't want to know what people are thinking, I just want to be able to do that," she said as she pointed to the green ball that was currently floating around the room.

"Well I'm the only empath in the world that can do this, so you have to choose another power," I told her smiling.

She huffed and folder her arms. I turned around and concentrated on making the energy into a sword when a ball of water hit me in the back of the head. I turned to her, my eyebrows pulled together. She was standing up, one hand on her hip and the other was raised with a ball of water floating above it. I raised an eyebrow. Then she hit me in the face with one. That was the last straw. I stood up slowly and flames erupted from my hands.

We circled each other slowly. I made the first move. I punched a streak of fire at her, which she easily deflected with a wall of water. I decided to use some of my energy on her. I molded into lightning and channeled it to her. Then before she could react, someone threw a force field in front of her, which caught it. I turned to see E.J. smirking at me and he took off his top robes and threw them to the side. His body was equally built as mine. It was a fair match that could turn out either way.

My mother moved to the side to watch. Her eyes were excited. E.J. smirked at me. He knew he would have the upper hand for the first three minutes with his mind control powers. Only I have trained myself to get out of it. It took many moths of practice. Even mom couldn't get it yet.

"Freeze," E.J. commanded, and I felt my whole body shut down. My fingers twitched as I worked my way out of his trance. Two minutes passed and I finally broke through it. A new record. E.J. frowned, upset that I could get out so easily. I made the next move, sending a painful illusion to him. He clutched his head, but stayed strong. He started bending fire in his hand. He took a deep breath and blew the fire at me with all his might. I stumbled back at the impact, but kept my ground. I felt that he was determined and used that energy to my advantage. I swirled the energy around me and formed a sphere. It grew larger and larger. I pulled it back and launched it at him with all my might. He flew back and hit the wall. The windows in the room exploded, because of the pressure the energy created.

_Screw it,_ I sent my thoughts to him. _Let's do this old school._ He smirked and we both lunged at each other. A loud boom was created at the impact. We were flipping over, in a moment one had the advantage, and then the other was winning, a second later. About ten minutes later we both had our hands closed around the other's throat. Mom had to break it up from there. She called it a draw. I hated draws. They were like kissing your sister…well if I had one that is.

We walked back into the living room where Aro, Marcus, Caius, and they guard were getting ready for "dinner." I walked over to them.

"Caleb, what are you doing?" E.J. asked confused.

"Getting ready for dinner," I replied simply.

E.J. was shocked, to say the least. My mom looked angry as she stormed out the door. Booker shook his head in disappointment as he followed her. My brother hung his head sadly and continued. Heidi then walked in with the victims. Let the feast begin.


	19. AN 2

A/N: Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for the reviews. I know you're used to me updating everyday, but I started this story when I was home from school recovering from knee surgery. I have a lot of makeup work, but I promise I'll try to update this weekend! I'm glad you like my story and I'll tell you right now, I'm never going to abandon this story. Some chapters might take longer for me to write than others. It's going to be difficult to write the chapter when the Cullens come in to cover all the different emotions but I will try my best. Keep reviewing!!! Review the pictures on my profile and tell me if you think they fit the characters!!! BYE!!!!

_Justine_


	20. Discoveries

A/N: Hey I'm back!!! Sorry I haven't updated. Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm glad you all like my story. The Cullens aren't coming back in this chapter, but I promise they will in probably two chapters. I need time to think on how I'm going to approach the reunion of Edward and Bella. Also the reactions of the twins is going to be hard to get down, and there might be a little twist with E.J. It might not be a good one! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own the twins, Booker and my wolves.

_E.J.'s Point of View._

It was one week after I asked Aro to invite my father and his coven to come to Volterra. I just left his study and he told me that the Cullens would arrive in one month. And Aro was planning a party. Caleb wouldn't like this. He hates social events. Bella and I tolerate them, but Caleb usually gets jumpy due to the excited emotions around him. Caleb and I have been cold around each other lately. I was very upset that he now drank from humans and tried to get him to stop. He would not be moved. So I've learned to cope with it. Booker is still very disappointed. Bella is…well…let's just say she's not exactly embracing it. She and I both understand he is no longer a vegetarian because of my father. We just don't understand why he didn't decide to drink from humans earlier. Maybe it's just the Volturi. Perhaps he wants to become more powerful. Either way, I still didn't like it.

I walked into the training room, where Caleb has been spending much of his time lately. He didn't acknowledge me, as I expected. I put a shield around my mind. It seems that I always have to when I'm around him. But I couldn't let my secret be revealed. Aro an I had to keep it under wraps. Bella and Caleb would just have to find out right when the Cullens arrived. I am planning on inviting the pack to this party. Aro okayed it, because I explained to him that Bella would probably need their support when she realized my father was here. I would not tell them of my plan though, they are far too close with Bella and they would surely tell her. Caleb and I would get the pack. They were due to visit anyway so a party was a perfect excuse. Now I just had to tell Caleb. I was actually fearing my life. Caleb _hated_ parties almost as much as he hated my father. And that's when he'd see him. My father at a party. Oh boy.

"Hello Caleb."

He looked at me quizzically. "E.J.," he began. "Is there a reason you're blocking my mind?" I was about to answer when he added, "Why are you absolutely terrified?"

"I..um, well Aro is…" I trailed off.

"Aro's what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aro's throwing a party!" I spit out quickly. "And it's necessary for you to go," I added.

His eyes narrowed. "And who says I have to go?" he seethed.

I wracked my brain for an answer. "Bella," I finally came up with.

"Why does mom want me to go to Aro's party?" he asked with utmost suspicion.

"Sh- she would like you to escort her," I stuttered under his fierce gaze.

He groaned. "She knows how I hate dancing," he muttered to himself. I knew very well he got that from her. He didn't question why she wanted to go, because he probably assumed she was going to this ball because we were all important members of the Volturi. "Fine," he said. "Who are you escorting?"

"I don't know yet. I wanted to go alone."

"Oh, why didn't she ask you? You tolerate dancing far more than I do."

"I escorted her last time, she probably just wanted you to take her this time," I said remembering the "Welcome Ball" Aro threw for us when we first arrived. Caleb sulked in the corner the whole time, dancing only once with Bella. "And Aro said the pack can come. We can take them here two days before the ball," I said, hoping to cheer him up a little bit.

"When is this ball anyway?" he asked.

"About a month," I said trying to hide the smile that was forming.

He snorted, "What's got you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing," I replied, as I turned and made my way out of the room.

_Bella's Point of View_

"Bella, I have an idea and I want your opinion on it," Caius asked as we turned a corner and entered the dining room.

"Sure, go ahead."

"You are the only female vampire that ever existed that can become pregnant," he began.

I tilted my head slightly to the side. I had no idea where he was going, his thoughts were so jumbled.

"You friend, the werewolf, his name is…"

"Jacob, yes what about him?"

"There has never been a werewolf/vampire crossbreed before, if you were to…"

"Caius please! You cant expect Jacob to get me pregnant for an experiment of yours," I exclaimed.

"Well what if you and Jacob were to have that kind of relationship… would you then maybe…" he asked hopefully.

"You mean if Jacob and I were to fall in love, then we would have a child together?"

He nodded.

"That kind of case is very unlikely, I assure you Caius."

"Very well then," he said glumly.

I sighed and shook my head. Caius could be very thick sometimes. Jacob would always be my friend, nothing more. I left the dining room and went out for a walk in the garden. There I found E.J. The sun reflected off his face and he looked like an angel dressed in black. He was staring at the sky. His face was at an angle that made him look exactly like his father. He closed his eyes and stretched his arms out, basking in the light. In a recent conversation I had with him, he complained there wasn't enough light inside the walls of Volterra. The plain sight of him brought tears to my eyes. He was such a gentle person, and Caleb always frustrated and confused him. I knew he felt utterly lost sometimes. He didn't know whether to love or hate his father. He longed for his father's love and family. But Edward didn't even know he had children. Some days I just want to find him and tell him everything. Just run into his arms and hope that everything would be alright. But I couldn't do that. It was impossible. I had to be strong. E.J. was hurting though, he needed family. Then the thought came to me.

"E.J.," I called gently.

He turned to me, a content expression on his face. "Yes mom?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Only if you do me one," he responded with a smile.

"Sure," I said feeling relaxed with E.J.'s calm atmosphere.

"Aro is holding a ball next month and you and Caleb should go together."

"Of course I'll go with Caleb. Why is Aro having a ball?"

"He just feels like it," he said with a shrug. "The pack is going to come."

"That's great!" I said, feeling brightened.

"Now what do you want me to do for you?"

"I wanted you and your brother to check on Charlie for me," I said quietly. "Do you mind going to Forks?"

"Not at all," he said.

"Thanks, dear," I said giving him a hug.

"Anything for you Mom," he said kissing me on the forehead.

I made my way into the living room and sensed Caleb in there. He was talking with Demitri and Jane.

"Jane, did you know Aro is holding a ball next month?" I inquired.

"Oh yes, he told the guard today. I'm so excited! I still have to get something to wear," she exclaimed.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Balls and parties are a poor excuse for fun," he stated.

"You just can't dance," Demetri laughed.

Caleb punched him hard in the arm.

"So, Caleb, you're taking me, yes?" I asked him.

"Of course, mom. I wouldn't take anyone else," he said with a smile.

"You seem to be in a more agreeable mood today," I noticed. Jane and Demetri chuckled as Caleb scowled. "Is there a certain reason?" I asked.

"I think Jane's happiness is getting to me," he answered. I let out a laugh and he grinned.

"Oh and I need you and E.J. to go check on Charlie for me next week," I told him.

"Yes, I overheard your conversation, I'll go," he said with a smirk.

"Thank you," I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

I left the room with a smile. If he could always be that agreeable…

_Caleb's Point of View_

A week passed and E.J. and I were going to check on Charlie. We teleported there. I looked around Forks curiously. This is where Bella lived. Where she spent a year with _him._ E.J. and I went to the address Bella gave us and we arrived to a small house with a police car parked in the front. We walked up to the door and knocked. A man with dark brown hair who looked to be in his mid forties opened it. _Wow it's our grandfather_, E.J. thought. He gasped when he saw us. _They look just like…Edward. The same exact faces._ I choked back a snarl. E.J. turned to me as if to tell me to calm down, judging by my facial expression.

"C-ca-can I h-help you?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew where the Cullen family now resides. We are distant acquaintances and we know they moved about two years ago." I asked.

E.J.'s head snapped towards me. _What are you doing? This was not the plan!_ I ignored his thoughts.

"Um, yes. They moved to Alaska." he said. _How do these kids know the Cullens? Are they up to something? Maybe I shouldn't of told them where they live._

I smirked. "Thank you."

We walked all the way down the road. I then grabbed E.J.'s arm and teleported us three miles away from the Cullen's new home in Alaska.

"What are you doing!" E.J. exclaimed.

"Aw, come on E.J. Let's just see what they're up to."

"You don't want to see what they're up to, you want to kill every last one of them!"

"I'll save that for some other time. For now let's just see what they are doing."

E.J. looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess we can, but only for a few minutes."

We disguised out scents and teleported to a side window to their house. We peered in and saw our father sitting on a couch. I quickly saw that the rest of his family was there as well. It's not like they changed from when Bella last saw them. But there was one more vampire there. She had long strawberry blonde hair and was sitting on the arm of the couch next to _him._ He looked upset about something. She glanced at him, leant down and gave him a full blown kiss on the lips. I knew who that vampire was. My mother told me about her once._ Tanya._ Anger engulfed me and red blinded my vision. He got over my mom that quickly. My mother was much prettier than that slut. I turned slowly to E.J. His face was frozen into an emotionless mask. I turned back to the window and now Tanya was on his lap, kissing him again. I took one more look at E.J. His frozen green eyes exploded into life and for the first time in my life I saw hatred burn brightly in them.


	21. Agony

A/N: Yaaay!!! I'm putting Edward's point of view in this chapter. I see that some people are getting upset about the Tanya situation. Hehe. I worked hard on this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I own the twins, Booker and my wolves.

_Edward's Point of View_

Numb. That was all I felt anymore. I made the worst mistake of my entire existence. I could never take it back. Before I could go back and beg for her forgiveness I learned that she had died. That was about two years ago. The first year I didn't talk to anyone. I was thinking about going to the Volturi, but my family persuaded me otherwise. My Bella was gone forever. I would no longer smell her delicious scent, or look into her beautiful brown eyes. Five days before I left her, we gave into to the love we felt for each other. I hurt her though. She had bruises covering her delicate skin, all because of me. She told me she didn't care, that I gave her the best gift anyone could give. But I was far too dangerous for her. The trouble she has gotten in because of me. She almost died when James bit her an I could no longer risk her anymore. I had to leave. It was best for her.

What completely baffled me was that she believed me when I told her I didn't love her anymore. She was shocked when I told her, she didn't say a word. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran for it. I had to get away from the face that would soon be streaked with tears. I had to get out of there, not wanting to see I was the reason for her tears. I almost turned back when I heard her calling me. Her voice sounded tortured, broken. I couldn't stand it. My body completely turned around when I heard her stumble and fall. I was on my way back when I heard voices calling for her. They would find her, that's why I turned back around to go home.

I hardly played piano anymore. It reminded me of her too much. I went downstairs and sat on the couch. Of course Tanya followed. She's been here for about a month. Carlisle received an invitation from Aro about a week ago to come to a ball he was throwing. Tanya would be attending as well much to my dismay. She's been taking advantage of my current state. I paid no attention to anyone and only spoke when spoken to…sometimes that is. She sat on the arm of my chair and leant down to kiss me. I didn't respond, but when she got on my lap and continued it was time to push her off.

"Tanya," I growled. "Enough."

She pouted and swung her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Fine."

I sighed and shook my head. She could be so difficult at times. Alice passed and told me to pack for Italy. I did not want to go to this ball. Carlisle insisted saying it was rude if I didn't show up with the rest of the family. So we were leaving tomorrow. At first I was worried, thinking that Aro only wanted Alice and I to join, but he insisted he acquired all the powers he needed and more. I didn't understand that. So off to Italy we go.

_E.J.'s Point of View_

I had to get out of there. It was too hard. All the things I worked for…destroyed with one kiss. Caleb and I teleported to Italy at once. I couldn't tell my mother though. I didn't want her to be upset. This just proved that everything Caleb said was true. They would arrive tomorrow, and Caleb and Bella would find out I invited them here. I feel so stupid. My hopes and wishes blinded me from reality. But I was brought back now. I knew the truth and tomorrow everything will change. I knew my bother well enough to know that he would immediately take action when he found out the Cullens were here. I dread and anticipate that moment. When Caleb and I arrived home we were embraced by our wolf friends. None of them suspected a thing. Caleb was good at hiding his emotions, but I could still tell he was fuming. And apparently so could Bella.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" she questioned. John looked over and raised an eyebrow.

Caleb stayed composed and made up a quick excuse. "Just thinking about the ball," he said with a grimace. She chuckled .

"I'm sure you'll be able to endure it."

He grumbled and nodded. Tomorrow was coming far too fast.

Today was the day. The ball would begin at five and some guests would stay overnight. Aro gave out those invitations, hopefully he didn't ask a certain family to stay the night. My mother got a beautiful dress. It was red and black. She wore her jet black hooded cape over it. Jane descended the stairs and she was wearing a light red gown with lace designs that lined the top. Caleb and I were wearing our regular

Volturi robes. The ball began in a half an hour and my emotions were getting Caleb suspicious.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked.

"I-I'm just um worried that Aro will want me to drink human blood," I came up with this stupid excuse.

He raised his eyebrows, knowing I wasn't telling the truth. "Alright then, I'll talk to him if you want," he said not wanting to further agitate me.

I nodded. "Thank you Caleb."

Aro told us we would be making a special entrance. When everyone was in the ballroom the doors would open and my mother would walk in with Caleb and I on each side of her. The wolves would then follow behind us. Aro instructed that we keep our hoods up to keep our identities hidden until he announced our names. That means the Cullens would have full view. Perfect. I glanced at the clock and it read five. I sucked in an unneeded breath and took at glance at my mother. She smiled widely at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. If only she knew what lied behind those doors. Good thing I disguised their scents. I looked at Caleb who had a disgusted look on his face. Oh how he hated balls. This would not improve his mood at all. He sensed me looking at him and gave me a brotherly smirk. I returned the smile, knowing that it would be wiped off his face in the next few minutes. Hopefully Caleb wouldn't directly look at the guests since Aro told us to look forward. But when we turned around he was sure to see him. We then heard our cue. We all took one more look at each other and pulled our hoods up. The doors then slowly opened.

We stepped out and slowly made our way down the space given to us. I heard the pack follow and noticed a few gasps escape the guests lips. It was either us or the fact that werewolves were present. I wonder if the Cullens caught on yet. We reached Aro and turned around. I scanned the room until I found them. They were in the back and stuck out with their eyes. I frantically looked at my mother and brother and both of their eyes were hard. Caleb was about to say something to Aro, but he beat him to the punch.

"I now present the three most powerful vampires of our world."

I inwardly groaned. I hated when he did this.

"We have Edward Jacob Swan," he acknowledged me. "Caleb Jasper Swan," he acknowledged my brother. "And their mother Isabella Marie Swan," he finished, gesturing to my mother.

Caleb had enough. He approached Aro and grabbed his collar.

"I thought I told you to never invite them," he bellowed, pointing to the Cullens. Aro was terrified.

"I'm s-sorry, your brother requested that I invite them."

Caleb turned to me. "Caleb," I began.

"No," he put his hand up to silence me. "I wish to thank you." I was shocked to say the least. He was thanking me? "I will finally get my revenge," he said in a dark tone. "And you have given me the perfect opportunity." Bella remained silent the entire time.

I turned to her. "Mom, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have invited them if I knew before."

"Knew what?" she questioned quickly. _Shit_, I let that one slip. I turned to Caleb quickly, maybe he could help me out. He was making his way to the Cullens. I followed. Tanya had her hand attached to our fathers. Caleb glared at the interlocked hands and Edward ripped his hand away from hers. Carlisle cautiously approached Caleb.

"Who are you?" he asked, astonished.

"Who are we?!" Caleb screamed. "We're Bella's twins sons! And I hate to say it, but he is our father!" he yelled, pointing to Edward. The Cullens were shocked.

"What?! How is it possible that Bella had Edward's baby?" Rosalie screeched.

"Why you selfish bitch," Caleb seethed. "Jealousy is radiating off you and you only wish you had a child yourself." Emmet stepped forward to defend his wife, but Caleb just threw him against the wall.

"STOP!!!" we all turned to look at Bella. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "E.J.," she began. "What happened?"

"Tell her E.J., show her," Caleb told me. I've never felt so undecided before. I had no idea what to do. "Show her!" Caleb screamed.

I flashed the memory of Tanya kissing Edward to my mother.

_Caleb's Point of View_

I knew when Bella got the memory, because an unbearable pain surged through me. I heard Jasper collapse behind me. But I kept my ground. He was just too weak. In a flash I grabbed Tanya by the hair and threw her to E.J.'s feet.

"Look at Bella," I told him. He looked and winced. "Look at this piece of garbage," I said, referring to Tanya. "She's the reason our mother is in so much pain right now."

He looked up at me. "I thought our father was the reason," he whispered.

"Oh, he is," I told him. "But she is almost as much." He nodded, knowing it was true.

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"Do what you have to do."

_E.J.'s Point of View_

I looked down at Tanya in disgust. Hate flowed freely through my body. I needed to release it. And the perfect subject was placed in front of me.

"You," I whispered to her. "Ruined everything!" I finished screaming. "All my life," I advanced towards her. "I wanted a father, a true family to love. People who could love me back. You took that all away from me!" I slapped her as hard as I could. I pulled back and raised my hand in front of her. She burst into flames. "Do you know what I'm capable of?" I asked her in a mocking tone. "Do you have any idea at all?" All of her hair had burned of and her skin was charred black. She let out a high pitched scream and I simply laughed. The Cullens and the rest of the guests looked on in horror. Jake was comforting Bella. Tanya's screams faded into low moans and gurgles as her flesh started to bubble. Then she was nothing but a pile of ash. I picked up all the ash and crushed it together, forming a rock.

I turned to Edward.

"Here, take your whore!" I screamed and threw the rock at him. He moved swiftly out of the way and the rock hit the wall, shattering. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I dropped to my knees. Caleb came up behind me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Light up," he whispered. "As if you had a choice."

_Caleb's Point of View_

_I_ respected E.J. He showed me what he was truly capable of. I turned to Jasper, who was still writhing on the floor in pain from Bella's emotions. I scoffed at him.

"So weak," I muttered. "And to think I was named after you."

"Why were you?" Alice asked from Jaspers side.

"I'm the most powerful empath in the world. My mother told me he was an empath, so she gave me his name as my middle name. I think it is rather stupid. His power can't possible take on mine. Booker explained that to me."

"Booker?" Carlisle whispered, while holding a sobbing Esme.

"Ah yes, Carlisle," Booker said walking up to him.

"How did you get involved with this?"

Booker explained everything and Carlisle was shocked.

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper, as he slowly made his way towards her. Jacob moved protectively in front of her. I ripped Edward back and held him by his throat high in the air.

"Don't you dare speak her name!" I screamed in his face. I threw him to the ground. "Do you even know what you put her through! You're a monster!" He winced at my words. "You will feel what you put her through. You deserve every ounce of the pain."

"I know I do," he whispered.

"Good, because you're not getting any less." I pushed him to the ground and gathered up all the painful energy I had been storing in my palms. I pressed one hand to his forehead and the other to his chest. He let out an earsplitting cry of agony and started to convulse.

"Stop it!" Esme cried.

"This is what she felt," I whispered to him. "And it's all your fault. You're a horrible father, lover and person."

"Just kill me!" he screamed.

"I just might!" I bellowed back. He turned his head to the side, his eyes focused on one person. Bella.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered. "I thought you were dead. I'm so sorry, my angel. I love you Bella and I love our sons, no matter how much they hate me."

"LIAR!!!" I screamed, tears falling now. The energy was used up. He endured it. I fell back, clutching my head. Edward couldn't get up though. Emmet and Jasper helped him up. Alice ran towards Bella. She clutched her shoulders.

"Bella, please. Listen to us. Let us talk to you." Bella shook her head frantically. "Please Bella."


	22. Confessions

A/N: Hey guys!!! Some of this chapter is in Edward's view while Caleb was attacking him. I'm glad you all like my story.

_Edward's Point of View_

I looked at my son in awe. He was currently standing over me and his palms were glowing bright red. He pressed one hand to my head and the other to my chest. I felt like I was being torn in two. I was on fire. Inside and out. I let out a loud cry and Caleb's eyes were locked on me, examining my reaction. He had _her _eyes. It was like looking at Bella. I felt like I was going to die. This was ten times worse than being changed. I had to remember what my son looked like. The pain was engulfing me and I fought to keep my eyes open. I stared back up at my son, my face in a grimace. He had my bronze locks and my facial features. I could see Bella in his face here and there, but I felt like I was looking in a mirror.

He pressed his hands harder on my head and chest and I let another cry of anguish escape my lips.

"Stop it!" I heard Esme cry. He ignored her and bent his face next to my ear.

"This is what she felt," he whispered to me. What? This is how Bella felt when I left her. No, it couldn't be true. Since he was concentrating on me, his mind was left open. I quickly examined his thoughts and saw the memory. I choked back a sob. This is what she felt. How could I do that to her? "And it's all your fault. You're a horrible father, lover and person." he finished. That got me. I was a horrible father. I left her to raise our twin sons all by herself. I should've checked on her. I should've came back. I wanted to die.

"Just kill me!" I begged him.

"I just might!" he screamed in my face. Tears started falling down his face. I couldn't help but understand. I was a monster. My son was in pain because of me. I looked at Bella. She was crying into Jacob's shoulder and seemed to sense when I looked at her. She looked up at me and my other son put a comforting hand on her shoulder. My other son. Edward Jacob, she named him after me. He was beautiful as well. He had Bella's dark brown hair, but my human green eyes, the eyes that my human mother gave to me. I haven't seen those eyes in over one hundred years. He looked exactly like me. All my features. Caleb looked a little like Bella in the face, but his face was just like mine. My eyes found Bella again.

"Oh, Bella," I whispered, the sound of her name sweet on my lips. "I thought you were dead. I'm so sorry my angel. I love you Bella and I love our sons no matter how much they hate me." I explained softly. I didn't even realize I was in pain until I focused on the hands on my head and chest. I winced, but I could sense the energy was burning out. I looked up at my son, Caleb. His eyes were burning.

"LIAR!!!" he screamed in my face. I tried to say something, but I could not form anything coherent. He let go and staggered back, clutching his head. He was crying freely. I could tell he was drained. I wished I could go and comfort him. After hearing E.J.'s speech before, hearing him talk about wishing he had a family, saying all his hopes and dreams were ruined upset me. I wish I could've seen them grow up. I tried to pick myself up, but failed. Jasper and Emmet raced to my side, but all I was focused on was my son's silent sobs. I saw Alice race over to Bella and beg her to talk to us. Caleb's head snapped up as he heard her pleas. He races over to Bella and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. I could see he truly loved his mother. He would do anything for her. He grabbed E.J. and the three of them ran out the door with the pack following closely. When the last of Caleb's black robes were out of sight, the door slammed loudly.

Aro stood up and cleared his throat. "As you can see, our three newest members posses unimaginable power. I warn that you should never cross them, for look what happened to Tanya." he said, gesturing to the crumpled up rock which was what's left of her. Aro waited a moment and examined the silent crowd. "Good, I see you understand. Now on with the ball!" he announced happily. Music immediately started playing and servers entered the room with goblets full of blood. I was sick to my stomach. Carlisle led us to where Aro was standing. He smiled warmly at us. Carlisle's face was emotionless as he stared Aro down.

"I would like to request a private audience with the Swans," my father said.

Aro's eyes twinkled. He knew all about this. "Of course," he said. "If you would follow me." We followed him to the door and started to walk down a hallway. A few moments later he stopped and turned to us. " Please wait here, I am going to talk with them first."

"Of course," Carlisle answered. We watched him walk five doors down and cautiously enter a room.

_Bella's Point of View_

They were back. All of them. _Him!_ Oh, God. Caleb attacked him. E.J. killed Tanya! What was going to happen now? I was crying into Caleb's shoulder. He took us into his room. E.J. was rubbing my back in hopes to make me feel better. Jake left, much to my dismay, to leave us in private.

"I'm sorry mom," Caleb whispered to me.

"Sorry for what?" I sniffled.

"For hurting you," he said softly. I didn't answer. One of his own tears hit my cheek. I felt E.J.'s hand leave my back and I looked over to him. He was crying softly into his hands. Motherly instincts taking over, I shot up and rushed to his side.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I-I k-killed h-her!" he cried, looking up to me. He took my hands in his. "I never meant to kill her!" he explained like he was begging for my forgiveness. "It's just the anger. And the pain" he explained. "I wanted to kill everyone in that room," he whispered. "Every last one of them! But after I killed one, I couldn't do it again. Half of me wanted to. I wanted to torture them and make them beg for mercy. I wanted to feel power, authority. But when I got it, I didn't know what to do with it. I burned her alive! She could feel everything. I could have paralyzed her or numbed her, but I didn't want to. I wanted her to know how I feel. I'm so sick of hurting." he told me, tears flowing down his face.

"Oh E.J.," I cried, feeling the tears come on again at seeing my precious son in pain.

"I'm a monster," he moaned placing his head in his hands once again. Another trait of his that reminded me of _him_. Thinking he was a monster.

"This is my fault," Caleb said, sitting next to his brother. "I egged you on. I'm so sorry."

"No," E.J. said. "It was my own choice. No one decided but me."

"But I told you she was the reason," Caleb said.

"It doesn't matter. My own mind told me to do it. I wanted to do it. But I regret it."

"I'm sorry," Caleb said once more.

E.J. glanced up sadly at his brother. "So am I."

We heard a knock on the door and Aro walked in gracefully. "There has been a request that a certain family can have a private audience with you." Caleb was about to speak, but I cut him off.

"Just send them in."

Caleb looked at me sharply. I shook my head at him. Aro nodded and stepped out of the room. In a flash all of the Cullens were standing in the doorway. Caleb stared them all down, examining them closely. E.J. just looked away in embarrassment from his recent actions. I stayed cool and remained sitting on the bed, holding my son's hand.

"May we help you?" Caleb asked with an edge.

"Yes," Carlisle spoke. "We would like to talk to you if you don't mind."

"If it was up to me, you would all be leaving here without your heads, but since it's up to my mother I will just have to control myself. I warn you though, if one thing is said that I don't like, you're head will be off your shoulders before you can think." Caleb said. A smirk pulled at the corner of my mouth. He got that sharp tongue from me. Caleb moved beside me and sat down. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, as if to relax him. His tense shoulders softened at my touch and he took in a deep breath.

"We have a lot to catch up on," I began.

"Yes, indeed." Carlisle agreed. I took a glance at Edward and he looked like he was going to jump out of his seat, when he saw that I was looking at him his eyes widened and he gave me a nervous smile. I sighed and turned back to Carlisle.

"What do you want?"

"We would just want to know what has happened in your life since the last time we saw you."

"You mean ever since you left me?" I answered sharply. Caleb coughed beside me. I turned to him and saw that he was holding in a laugh. E.J. even had a small smile on his face. I was glad he was feeling better.

"Now Bella I think it would be better if Edward explained that to you."

I nodded and turned to Edward, one of my eyebrows arched in a mocking matter.

He cleared his throat. "Bella the reason I left you was because I wanted to protect you. I felt like I was hurting you, especially after we did…um well you know…"

"What? What is he talking about mommy?" Caleb snorted.

I chuckled. "Well there is a reason you and you're brother are here, you know," I explained to him. That shut him up.

Edward continued. "I just wanted to keep you safe. I felt really bad after I saw all the bruises you had. I didn't want to take your life by changing you. I wanted you to have a normal life. I only did this to protect you. I still love you Bella, I just had to lie to keep you safe."

"_Bullshit,"_ Caleb muttered under his breath. I sighed.

"Bella please, you have to believe me," Edward begged.

"I hear what you're saying Edward, but you didn't keep me safe! If the pack didn't find Booker I could've died giving birth. You didn't save me from becoming a vampire, because my sons changed me with your venom! They inherited your venom, so you changed me. You didn't protect me by leaving My sons and the pack protected me. Booker took care of me for two years when our sons were growing up. They always asked about you. I lied when they were young, but over time they knew. Caleb could feel my pain, E.J. could easily see. And whenever I see them, I see you. Do you even know how much that hurt? I wish they had the other half of their family. I had to leave everything behind for them. But I don't regret it. They are my life and I love them with every ounce of my being. I may not be the greatest mother in the world, but I'm trying my best everyday. E.J. has dreamed for a father when he was young, and when he found out he had one he wondered why you weren't there. Caleb hates you for leaving me. He feels like you left him behind as well. Everyday I wished you would come back. But you didn't." I turned to Alice. "You couldn't even say goodbye? None of you did. Jasper I named my son after you because I never forgot any of you. Right when Booker told me Caleb was an empath, your name came to mind. And when I saw E.J.'s green eyes I had to name him Edward. Even though it hurt me so much I remained loyal to the people who used to be my family." I finished in tears. I turned to Caleb.

"Do you have anything to say son?" He nodded.

"I never wanted to hate. But I started to become a very angry child when I was about four months old. Since months represented years I looked four _years_ old. I was getting more control over my powers and I read my mothers mind without her knowing. I saw everything. I felt the pain she had, and went into her memories. They were filled with anguish. Ever since I felt hate for your family."

"What about you, E.J.?" I asked.

He took in a breath and looked up at the Cullens. "These past few days I have turned into someone I'm not. My whole life I've been torn between hate and longing. Caleb told me all these things he's seen and felt, and I couldn't believe it. I dreamt of a loving family, a father that would take me to play baseball, just normal things like that. But my family could never be normal. My brother and I posses great power and we could never fit in with humans so we could never go to school. We were just too different. We were already smart, without education, we grew at a rapid pace and we were surrounded by vampires and werewolves. We lived in fear the first few months because we were afraid the Volturi would come and take us away. My brother and I have a strained relationship because we have such different views on everything. He hated the idea of your family and I dreamed to have you in my life. I was angry at first when I learned you left my mother, but I thought, how could I hate my own father? I guess that's just not the way Caleb saw it."

Edward was dry sobbing. Alice was shocked. Jasper looked down. Emmet had his head in his hands. Rosalie had her arms crossed and glanced at the wall. Esme was sobbing as well, but more aggressively, and Carlisle looked at me with guilt.

"Bella," Edward began. "All I want is you and my sons. That's all I ever will want. Please give us a second chance." He kneeled down in front of me, begging. "I don't want you and our sons to hate me. It will kill me. I know I don't deserve any of you, but just please give me a second chance and I will prove myself."

I hope you like it!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I'm sorry it took a while to update but it was hard to get all these feelings down. I'll try to get the next chapter up next week probably. But I wont update unless i get six more reviews!!!


	23. Second Chance

A/N: SURPRISE!!!! Wow 13 reviews!!! Thanks!!! I decided to update early for you guys. I still want reviews though hehe. They're like a drug to me and I'd like to overdose lol. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own my characters. I do not own the song Second Chance.

_Caleb's Point of View_

My father wanted a second chance. I looked at my mother, curious to see what she was going to say. Her mind was block and I could tell she was contemplating this request. I didn't know what I wanted to happen. What would happen if she did give him a second chance? What would happen if she didn't? Would he just leave? It's not like things would just go back to normal. That's impossible now. We have just gone down a path of no return.

"I just don't know right now, this is too much for me to take," my mother explained hesitantly.

"Can we stay until you decide?" Edward asked hopefully.

Bella took in a breath and looked him straight in the face. "Yes." I inwardly groaned. I stood up abruptly. Bella gave me a questioning look.

"I just can't handle this right now. You can find me playing the piano," I told her aloud. The room was spinning as I stumbled down the hallway. This couldn't be happening. The people I swore to hate were currently staying until my mother made a decision. It took _forever_ for my mom to make her mind up about anything. This was going to be hell.

_Edward's Point of View_

Piano? He plays the piano? I voiced my thoughts to Bella. She smiled a small smile and her eyes twinkled.

"Yes Caleb plays, as well as E.J.. They are very talented. You have no idea how much they are like you.." she trailed off looking at E.J.

"May I see them play?" I asked shyly.

Bella looked back up to me. Her smile turned into a wicked one. "You'll just have to ask them yourself." I sighed.

"Um…E.J." I began. He looked up at me. "May I see you play the piano?" He looked thoughtful and after a few seconds he smiled at me. Even after having a horrible day, that small smile, that token of acceptance, made my whole day better.

"That would be fine," he told me, that wonderful smile still gracing his lips. He had Bella's smile. I wonder who's smile Caleb had. All I saw him was smirk, frown, and look angry. Caleb. I had to ask Caleb as well. Lord help me.

_E.J.'s Point of View_

I watched him realize he had to ask Caleb as well. I let out a small laugh at his expression. My mother looked at me curiously. _He seemed to find out that he has to ask Caleb too._ I told her in my mind. She joined in my laughter and Edward turned to us, cautiously. He looked at Bella.

"How are we… relationship wise right now?" he asked slowly. I turned to my mother, seeing what she would say.

"Well, I will tolerate you and I would like to see how you act with my sons. You are not forgiven yet though. You have hurt me greatly and it will take a while to get over it.," she explained seriously.

He nodded in understanding. "Thank you Bella. I love you so much, I will do anything to get your love back," he said honestly. "Oh and Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I give you a hug?"

Bella smiled sadly. She seemed to think for a moment and she looked up at him, her eyes glistening. She just nodded and in a second he was over the table and had her in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much," he whispered to her. I looked away, embarrassed. I turned to the rest of my family, who were standing by the door.

"So," I began. "Let me see if I can name you all. Umm…Carlisle," I pointed to the older looking, blonde male. He nodded. "Esme, the mother figure," I said, pointing to the woman with the caramel colored hair. She nodded. "Hmmm, where's the pixie…ah, there," I said pointing to the short girl with the spiky hair. She smiled widely at me. "Blonde is Rosalie," I said to myself, pointing to the girl with the long, flowing blonde hair. My mother was much prettier than her. "Big guy with the brown hair is Emmet," I pointed to him. He gave me a bear hug. When I got out of his grasp, I turned to the last person. "And Jasper, the empath, and the newest vegetarian, yes?" He nodded and flashed me a smile as well. I don't think this will turn out too bad. Caleb just needed time.

_Caleb's Point of View_

The smooth white piano keys felt lovely under my fingers. I just finished writing down the lyrics and notes in my book. I recorded all my songs in there. This was one of my passions. I loved to express myself through my music. And right now, I had a lot of feelings to cover. I still couldn't believe they were here, in my home. They had no right. Maybe I should just run away. Then things would be better. Is Edward joking? A second chance? Those didn't exist in the real world. Second chance. That's what I would name the song. I cleared my throat and placed my hands on the keys. I started to sing the words I wrote down.

_My eyes are open wide_

_And by the way, __I made it _

_Through the day_

_I watched the world outside_

_By the way, I'm leaving out Today_

I heard my father enter the room, but I didn't stop playing.

_I just saw Hailey's Comet shoot away_

_Said why you always running_

_In place?_

_Even the man in the Moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the Stratosphere_

I wish I could just run away from all my problems, but that wouldn't fix anything.

_Tell my mother,T__ell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._

_Sometimes goodbye _

_Is a second chance_

I wish my mother the best. Whatever she decides, I hope she does it for her. It's her life. I don't want her to hurt anymore.

_Please don't cry_

_One tear for me_

_I'm not afraid of_

_What I have to say_

_This is my one and_

_Only voice_

_S__o listen close, it's_

_Only for today_

All I ever did is put my loved ones in pain. It was my fault E.J. was so upset. I hurt my mother by doing that to Edward, no matter how much he deserved it.

_I just saw Hailey's Comet shoot away_

_Said why you always running_

_In place?_

_Even the man in the Moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the Stratosphere_

What do I do now?

_Tell my mother,Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._

_Sometimes goodbye _

_Is a second chance_

_Here's my chance_

_T__his is my chance_

I can't do this to them anymore.

_Tell my mother,Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._

_Sometimes goodbye _

_Is a second chance_

Can I find the part of me that wants them in my family?

_Sometimes goodbye _

_Is a second chance_

Can I forgive?

_Sometimes goodbye _

_Is a second chance _

I should be the one asking for a second chance. I have to stop. I have to do what is best for my family. I need the second chance.

_Edward's Point of View_

Caleb's talent was far beyond my own. His voice was beautiful, the song was so thought out. I understood his feeling so much clearly now. Hearing this song was like reading his mind. He knew I was there, but he didn't stop playing. Bella and E.J. came up behind me. We watched him, and it felt like family. She heard his lyrics, and gasped. I reached down and held her hand in my own. She didn't pull away, but moved into me. Her arms circled my waist and we watched E.J. grab an acoustic guitar and play in sync. His song was like a message to us. He said he wasn't angry anymore and hope welled up inside me when I heard those words. One of Bella's tears hit my shirt and I pulled her closer to me. When Caleb finished his song, he looked up at us. His expression was filled with guilt. He walked up to Bella and I. He looked at the two of us and lowered his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Bella moved away from me and stroked his cheek.

"I would like to ask for a second chance," he said softly. Then I realized he said it to me. I looked up at him. He looked upset and looked into my eyes for an answer.

"Only if you give me one," I answered back with a smile. He nodded his head, and answered my earlier question, by giving me a crooked smile that mirrored my own.

Haha, I spoil you reader too much by putting up this chapter so fast. No this is not the end of the story. I might finish it soon though. I'm not really sure yet. Maybe I'll continue it with another story. I would like to reach 100 reviews eventually if that's possible so please review this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Oh nd you should listen to the song Second Chance by Shinedown, it's brilliant.


	24. Falling

A/N: Hey, I want 100 reviews!!! Help me out! I hope you liked the last chapter. I've been brainstorming and this story isn't finished yet! I'm putting in some major twists. When I write, sometimes the chapter reflects how I feel. Right now I'm not very happy with my own family, so I can relate with Caleb, which is why there is going to be a lot of his point of view in this chapter. I put in a extra guard in the Volturi. Picture on profile. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own my characters.

_Caleb's Point of View_

I missed Santiago. I had a lot to talk about with him and he was a good person to vent to. He was my best friend. Ever since we came to the Volturi, he took me in. He was like another brother to me. Currently, he was in America with Charles, another Volturi guard. He's been there for about four months. They should be back any day now. The situation with my father was well…complicated. Ever since they came back about a month ago, they have resided here. I could feel they were homesick, but they would rather be with Bella. Right now I was very angry with them. Carlisle and Edward have been questioning my choice of diet lately and it's been getting on my nerves. How dare they come into my life and think they run everything now? I chose to drink from humans and I'm currently happy with that choice. They will just have to accept it. E.J. was very happy with them here. I gave them a second chance, but Bella hasn't fully forgave them yet. She said it will take time and I agree with her one hundred percent. Edward was lucky I was in a agreeable mood when he found me playing piano. After I complete a piece it makes me feel better so I let my emotions get the better of me. I don't regret giving him a second chance now, but I'm afraid I will in the future. I will have to keep a close eye on him. I needed to talk to Santiago. E.J. was closer to Charles. I knew when E.J. fought with me he sought out Charles for advice. That was perfectly fine. We all got sick of each other sometimes, but I would always love E.J. Bella got along well with Charles and Santiago too. They considered Bella a mother figure. My mom just seems to draw people to her.

_E.J.'s Point of View_

I was so excited. These past few weeks have been great. And to top it all off, Charles would be back soon. I had to tell him everything! He was just one of those wonderful listeners. He never judges. Caleb stormed out of the living room about ten minutes ago when Edward and Carlisle questioned his diet. I tried to warn them beforehand, but they didn't listen. He would be in a better mood when Santiago returned. Edward and I went into the music room.

Edward sighed and looked at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked, as I sat down on the piano bench.

"Why does your brother drink from humans?" he questioned. I don't think he would like the answer very much, but I decided to tell him anyway.

"Well…he was very angry before you came here. My mother and I believe he chose that lifestyle to be unlike you. He thought everything he did that resembled you was wrong, so since you and your family are vegetarians he didn't want to be. I guess it just grew on him after a while. " I explained quietly. He looked hurt and glanced down.

"Oh." I felt bad for him, but I couldn't get through to Caleb. Maybe if I get Santiago to talk to him for me. Yeah, that could work. I began playing a slow, soft piece and Edward looked up quickly.

"That's.." he began.

"What?" I asked as I ripped my hands from the keys, suddenly self conscious about my playing.

"No!" he said quickly. "It's not your playing, it's just that….that's the lullaby I wrote for your mother."

"It is? My mother used to hum it to my brother and I when she put us to sleep. We were very young. She never mentioned you wrote it, probably not to upset Caleb. This is the first song I ever taught myself." I told him. He smiled and made his way around the room as I continued playing. He found a journal, with a dark brown leather cover.

"That's Caleb's song book," I said while switching pieces.

"Wow, he has a lot of work in here," he said, flipping through the pages.

"Yes, he writes all the time, at least one new song a day. A lot of the songs reflect on his moods. I can play some, but others are far too advanced for me. He's currently teaching me some of the harder ones. He's more advanced than me because I don't spend nearly as much time on the piano as he does."

"Can you play one for me? I'd rather not ask Caleb to right now," he said sheepishly.

"Sure," I said, reaching for the book. He handed it to me and I skimmed the pages, finding one I was familiar with. I set the book down on the stand and flexed my fingers. "He was rather angry when he wrote this one," I commented. I began to play an faster, darker song. My hands flew across the keys. When Caleb played, I noted that his hands looked like they slammed on the keys, while the notes came out smooth. Edward started, transfixed on my hands. He was surprised to see how fast they were going. When I was finished he got up.

"I have to go talk with Aro about something."

"Okay, that's fine. You can find me here," I said placing the book back where it was. He nodded and made his way out of the room.

_Edward's Point of View_

Jasper and Emmet joined me as I made my way down the long hallway. We passed two vampires. They stopped and called out to us.

"Who are you?" they questioned.

"My name is Edward Cullen and these are two other members of our coven, Jasper and Emmet," I said gesturing to my brothers.

"Cullen?" they snarled.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Emmet asked.

"Actually, we do," one answered. Then they lunged for us. They were skilled fighters, probably members of the Volturi guard. Emmet and Jasper took one, while I took the other. The one I was fighting had black cropped hair and bright red eyes. He examined my every move and was a worthy opponent. Emmet and Jasper overpowered the other and were currently ripping him apart. This distracted my opponent so I lunged for him. I quickly ripped him to shreds and threw him in a pile with the other one. Jasper lit a match and threw it into the pile. It was quickly set ablaze.

"NO!!!" we heard someone scream. We turned around to see Caleb, E.J., Bella, the pack and the rest of my family close behind them.

_Caleb's Point of View_

I killed the flames with a wave of my hand. I shoved Edward out of my way and kneeled beside the body parts/ ashes.

"Santiago?" I whispered. "Charles?" Tears started flowing down my cheeks as I let out a painful cry. I turned to Edward, Jasper and Emmet. "You," I pointed to them. "You did this!" Edward backed up.

"They attacked us," he told me.

"I don't care!" I roared. My best friend was dead because of him. E.J. made his way to the ashes and examined them. "That's what's left of Charles," I whispered to him. He let out a strangled sob and turned his head away. I looked at my mother and she had a hand placed over her mouth. She was crying as well. I knew she loved Santiago and Charles as well. I drew my attention back to Edward. "You killed my best friend! I'll kill you!" Fire erupted from my hands and I threw a fierce amount at him. It was stopped by a shield that was thrown in front of Edward. I saw that it originated from E.J. He moved in front of Edward, his hands clenched, a painful expression on his face. "I warn you brother, I will not hesitate. Do not make me kill you." He looked unfazed as he took a fighting position.

"I will not let you kill my father," he said as we started to circle each other.

"No!" Bella screamed as she tried to move between us. I encased E.J. and I in a force field so no one could interrupt. Bella screamed and wailed, but I didn't want to risk her getting hurt. My mind was whipped, I couldn't think straight. All I saw where eight enemies in front of me. The Cullens and my own brother. Energy swords blazed from my hands.

"Do not underestimate my power," I warned.

"Caleb, this isn't the real you. Can't you see what you have become?" E.J. yelled to me. His voice sounded distant, like I was falling and he was calling down to me. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. My former self was calling to me but another figure was pushing it away. This picture blocked my vision. I saw myself calling out, then I saw a twin of me with bright yellow eyes pushing me away. I felt like I was being sucked into something. Like a vacuum almost. I clenched my eyes shut. I wanted to get out. A thought kept repeating in my mind. _Santiago is dead. Edward killed him. E.J. is defending him. This is unacceptable. They will be punished._ I opened my eyes. I felt different, powerful. The swords in my hands stretched out longer. They were now four feet larger than before and glowed a bright red. I saw a reflection of myself in the mirror on the wall. My eyes were a yellowish color. Not the eyes of a vegetarian, but more cat-like. They were frightening. I liked it.

"Caleb?" E.J. whispered.

"No," I answered roughly. "Not Caleb anymore."

"Please," E.J. begged. "You're my brother! You can't do this. You can't abandon your family!"

"Family?" I said in a mocking tone. "I don't have a family! I was always an outsider. I was always different from you and Bella. You were always the golden child, the happy go lucky one. And that's fine! You can have it! I'm not your brother!" I screamed.

"You're right!" he choked through tears. "You're not my brother anymore. You're a monster. You let all your anger and hate kill my real brother! You're just a former shell of who you once where. I feel sorry for you!"

I laughed darkly. "I don't. I'm just perfectly fine." Bella broke through the field and ran to me.

"Caleb," she panted. "Please Caleb, don't do this. All these people love you. You can't leave them. I love you! You're my son, I'm your mother!" Watching her beg shook me a bit, but the yellow eyed Caleb put me back in my place.

"No!" I shouted at her. I pointed to Edward. "He killed someone I loved. Santiago was my best friend! I will avenge him! I will not let anyone stand in my way."

"Caleb, no! Please I had something important to tell everyone today, you can't do this!" I pushed her out of the force field and turned my attention back to Caleb.

"Since you are no longer my brother," he started. "I have no reason to feel bad about killing you."

I smirked. "Let's see what you are capable of." He molded his shield into a sword and raced towards me. I raised my red beam and they clashed. He flew back because of the impact. "Weak," I muttered. "Come on now! I know you're stronger than that!" He dove towards me again and I easily avoided his blow. "Focus," I instructed him. His eyes narrowed at me. He threw a forceful blow to my head and I raised my sword to protect myself. He kept pushing down and I was driven to my knees. "There we go, now this is getting interesting!" I said. I pushed up with all my might and he flew up in the air and landed gracefully. "Choose your next move carefully," I mocked. He glared and switched to using invisibility. I closed my eyes and felt for a higher concentration of emotion somewhere. Ah, there. I threw a ball of fire somewhere in the room.

"Ah!," I heard him let out a cry. He reappeared, holding a burnt arms.

"Oh you can do better than that!" I yelled to him. He lunged again and grabbed me by the neck. He spun me around so I faced him. I smirked and he threw me against the wall. I brushed myself off and made my move. I formed a large amount of energy in my hands a whipped it at him. He flew back into the wall and landed on his back. I lingered above him and lifted him up by the shirt. "It's over," I whispered.

"Not yet," he said and jumped out of my grasp, landing behind me. Before I could turn around, he placed his hands around my neck and took the position as if he were going to rip off my head. I smiled wickedly and fell to my knees.

"Go on, do it," I told him. "Kill me, it will be the best decision you will ever make." I glanced up at him. He was thinking. I didn't even bother to read his mind, I didn't want to know. He sighed and shook his head.

"No, I can't." he backed up.

"Do it!" I screamed. "I felt your emotions, you wanted to!"

"I want to kill this monster," he said pointing to me. "But not my brother, Caleb. I could never kill him. I know he's still there, somewhere." My smile vanished. He walked out of the force field, leaving me there. Edward reached out to him, but he brushed him off. I got rid of the field and my mother ran up to me as soon as it was down.

"Caleb! Don't you ever do that again," she said as she pounded her fists on my chest. I couldn't feel it. My whole body was numb. Aro walked in with Marcus and Caius. His face wasn't normally happy. He turned to the Cullens.

"I think it would be best if you left," he began. "You have killed two very important members of my guard and disrupted enough."

"I agree," Bella whispered.

"What?" Edward said in shock.

"I'm sorry Edward, but this isn't working out. This just doesn't seem like it was meant to be. I think we would both be better off this way. I need to do what is best for my sons." Edward turned and made his way back to the rest of his family.

"This is very unfortunate," Carlisle said. "But we understand. We give you and your family our best wishes, Bella." She nodded and the Cullens made their way out the door. I got up quickly and left without saying a word. I didn't know who I was anymore. What was right and what was wrong? A few days ago, my mother spoke of a God, who created everything. She was Catholic. Right now, there was no God. All I saw was darkness in front of me and darkness behind me.

I walked through the empty streets of Volterra. I came upon an old church. I smelled a human inside. All the pews were empty and I sat down in the last one. I saw the priest making his way around the altar. He looked up to me and gasped. I must of looked terrifying. I was still wearing my black robes, my hood was up and my cat-like eyes stood out in the darkness.

"May I help you?" he asked me.

I began darkly. "Bless me father, for I have sinned."

Oooooohhhhhh, was that a twist or what? I know you all hate me know, but I just couldn't end this story yet, Come on now, you couldn't have thought Caleb changed that easily! April Fools!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I want 100!!!! I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	25. Resurface

A/N: Okay I AM NOT KILLING OFF CALEB. I love him waaaaay to much. I'm not done with the twists yet MWAHAHA. I know I'm evil. REVIEW!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own my characters.

_E.J.'s Point of View_

I couldn't do it. Caleb turned into a monster. Blinded by his anger the Caleb I once knew was gone…for now. He's still there, but slowly fading. I just couldn't kill him. My family left. My mother was right, she had to do what was best for us, and at the moment we didn't need the extra drama. I do not doubt we will see them again. Caleb left, probably to let off some steam. I found my mother an hour later in her room, weeping. I sighed and took her into my arms.

"I know, it's okay," I murmured to her.

"No! It's not okay. You don't know what's happened," she cried.

I paused. "What's happened?" I asked hesitantly.

She took a deep breath. "I-I can't say.." I gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at me.

"What's happened?" I repeated.

She groaned. "I'm so stupid! How could I let this happen again!"

"Let what happen?! Mom you need to tell me what's going on!" I shook her shoulders.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out. My eyes widened and my hands dropped from her shoulders. I was in complete shock. Pregnant? Again? After getting a hold of myself I turned to her.

"How?" I whispered.

"Oh, you know how!" she snapped.

"When?"

I moaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well, your father and I were getting along great. After we spent the day together we went back to his room and things sort of got…."

"Alright, alright! You can stop there. Didn't you tell him you can get pregnant?"

"I'm sorry! With all this going on it just slipped my mind!" I couldn't blame her, she had a lot on her shoulders.

"Does he know?"

"No, I was going to tell everyone today, because I was finally happy. But then that whole thing went on between you and Caleb. Aro gave me the perfect opportunity when he said the Cullens should leave. If they stayed we would have no hope to help Caleb. If they stayed then the baby would grow up in the conflict. I don't want that to happen." When she finished, she broke down sobbing. "What are we going tell Caleb?!" she sobbed.

"I don't know," I sighed. All I did for the rest of the night was hold her. That's all she needed.

_Caleb's Point of View_

I think the priest thought I was the devil. A pretty close answer, considering what I really was.

"Y-you have sinned?" the priest stuttered.

"Yes, oh yes," I answered. "Tell me father, is there a God?"

He looked curious. "Well it depends on who you are. I believe in God, and Jesus Christ. I am a Catholic. Do you believe in God?"

"Considering how my life is now, no I don't believe in God. My mother does, but what she speaks of this God doesn't seem to add up."

"What do you not understand?" the priest asked.

I wandered to the altar and picked up a bible. I flipped to the desired page and read aloud. "Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses. As we forgive those who trespass against us and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil." I laughed at the end. "See this is what gets me. And deliver us from evil," I stated. The priest looked at me expectantly. "What if you are evil?" I asked this like it was any old question.

"Evil?" the priest repeated.

"Yes, for I believe I am truly evil."

"Why do you believe such a thing?"

"I have killed people, hurt the ones I am closest to, I am the complete definition of evil."

"I believe that would be the devil," the priest pointed out.

"You're close," I whispered.

"What are you?" he asked fearfully.

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you think I am?" I read his thoughts. He was considering I was possessed, and was thinking about performing an exorcism on me.

"Yes, I may be possessed," I commented on his thoughts. He looked startled. "You see, the worst part of myself has seemed to take me over. This side of myself absolutely loves to see pain, death, suffering of the people around him." I looked up and saw a cross with a man nailed to it. "What is that?" I asked him, pointing to the cross.

"That is Jesus Christ, the Son of God," he said.

"They say God created man, yes?" I asked. He nodded. "That's it then, I am not a man, so therefore God did not create me," I stated simply. The priest was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Do you believe in immortality, father?"

_Bella's Point of View_

I was a screw up. I couldn't do anything right. I was pregnant again and I would probably fail as a mother a second time. With E.J. just holding me, I felt like I was sleeping. It felt wonderful, but then I was brought back with the thought of my other son.

"Caleb!" I exclaimed as I sat up. E.J. turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "We have to find him."

"Of course, he's currently in a church, we will go there."

"No," I stopped him. "I have to do this, alone."

"Mom, no. He'll kill you, and the baby." My son scolded me.

"No, he won't. Don't worry about me."

"Well than what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"I want you to find Alice. Don't let the rest of the Cullens know. Tell her everything. Bring her back for a while, okay?"

"Why Alice?"

"No questions now. We don't have a lot of time. Go to Forks and wait in the middle of the forest. She'll know where to find you." He nodded and took off. Now it was time to save Caleb.

I entered the old church. My son was currently having a conversation with the priest. They both turned to me. "Oh, Caleb!" I said as I ran up to him. Fire erupted from his hands and I stopped in my tracks. The priest gasped and grabbed his beads and started to pray the rosary.

"You shouldn't have come here," my son said.

"Caleb, I need you. Please come back home," I begged.

"I have no home!" he shouted.

"Yes, you do. You have a home, a family that loves you! A growing family," I whispered.

"What?!" he snapped.

"You heard me," I said softly.

"No, no no no," he repeated. "That's impossible!" he cried.

"It is possible. It is happening. I _need _you!"

_Caleb's Point of View_

No. My mother couldn't be pregnant. But she was. The beast inside me roared. _Kill her_, it cried. I fought against myself, torn. I couldn't kill her, she was my beloved mother. But at the same time she loved the Cullens, and the Cullens were my enemies. She told me she needed me and I wanted to help her. _No, that shows weakness, you are not weak!_ I clutched my head. No! I couldn't listen to this part of me. This part of me was a monster. I saw my reflection in the glass. Around the edges of my pupils, there was a dark brown ring, the original color of my eyes coming back. Bella saw it as well. She ran up to me and clutched my shoulders.

"There's my Caleb. Come back to me son, I need you. I love you!" I love you too._ No! You can't love, showing emotions makes you vulnerable! _This monster was clawing at me from the inside. I clutched my aching stomach and fell to my knees. I could feel my eyes burning as they changed from yellow to brown. I looked up at my mother.

"What's happening to me?" I whimpered. "Ah!" I felt the jolt again. She hugged me close.

"Shhhh," she comforted me. "It'll be over soon and we can go home, your brother is waiting."_ Brother, enemy. Kill her, then kill him. _

"No!" I shouted and started to thrash around.

"Is he possessed?" the priest asked my mother.

"Yes, by the worst part of himself. He's trying to fight it. It's like he has split personalities. Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, almost." _You need me, Caleb. I can show you power you've never imagined. Think of what we can accomplish. Just give in to your emotions. You are capable of so many things. All you have to do is kill her._

"No!" I shouted. I saw the vision of myself falling again, but I caught onto a ledge. Now all I had to do was pull myself up. I saw the light and heard the most beautiful voice. She was calling my name, begging for me to come back. And I wanted to. I pulled myself up and was making my way to the surface. I called for her help, but she said I had to do this on my own. I was tired and in immense pain. I saw other visions of the fist time I saw her when I was born. Me playing with my brother when I looked like a toddler. My family and I laughing. I was playing the piano. Talking with my father._ Father, kill._ I slipped on the rock and fell again. But I caught on another ledge and started over. After what felt like an eternity, I reached the top. I opened my eyes and saw the face of an angel. Why was she crying? She shouldn't be so sad.

"Mom?" I croaked.

"Caleb!" she cried and threw her arms around me.

"Is E.J. okay?" I asked. She nodded. I let out a breath I seemed to be holding for the longest time. "Mom, I've said this far too much, but I'm so very sorry. For everything."

"Oh, I forgive you. I love you so much." And we just sat there, holding each other like we were the only two people left in the world.

_E.J.'s Point of View_

I was currently waiting in the middle of the forest. How long would it take for her to come? I heard a rustle in the bushes and quickly turned around.

"Ah, my vision was right," I heard the high voice call out.

"Alice," I sighed.

"Did I frighten you?" she laughed.

"Sorry, I've been a bit jumpy lately."

"So what do you want?" she asked, sitting on a tree stump.

"My mother needs you."

"For what?"

"She's pregnant again."

"What?!"

"Yes, we will be staying in Volterra, but she would like you to join us."

"But what about Caleb?"

"She's handling it." Alice smiled.

"I'd love to!" she squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Then it's settled! Take my hand and I'll teleport you back to Italy with me. You can't tell the rest of your family."

"Oh, I know. I saw that part in my vision. I told my family I was taking a year trip to Paris by myself, Jasper was upset, but he'll get over it. How does Bella's pregnancy work."

"Now that's a long story," I said.

"We have plenty of time," she said with a wink.

_Caleb's Point of View_

I've never felt so refreshed before. I felt like a whole new person. My mother and I walked back to Volterra hand in hand. I had a lot of making up to do and the first person I had to start with was E.J. When we were entering the living room, Alice and E.J. teleported right when we arrived. We looked at each other and I pulled him to the side.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. You were right about me. I did let my anger get the better of me and I am truly sorry. You're the only twin brother I will ever have and I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend, E.J. I just hope one day you'll be able to forgive me.

He smiled at me. "I forgave you the minute you walked through the door," he said. I gave him a crooked smile and gave him the biggest hug I could manage. Aro, Marcus and Caius than walked in. Aro smiled at us. "Ah, the Sons of the Volturi have returned."

Wooooh!!!! REVEW What do you think? I will update as soon as possible! I want 100 reviews so please REVIEW!!! 


	26. Disturbia

A/N: Only 9 more reviews!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I've been working very hard on this story. Leave names you think would be good for Bella's new baby. I'm not revealing if it is a boy or a girl yet. I NEED IDEAS FOR NAMES!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any or it's characters. I own my characters. I do not own the song Disturbia.

_Caleb's Point of View_

I was scared. I couldn't leave myself alone with my own thoughts. I was afraid that evil part of me would come out again. That couldn't happen now, my mother needed me. The idea of being an older brother made me self conscious. What if he or she didn't like me? Would I even be a good role model? No, I wasn't. Choices I've made reflect on my character, and I don't believe I'm a good person. No matter what E.J. and Bella say, I will never fully forgive myself. The problem was, I couldn't forgive anyone before I forgave myself. Even if I did, that would take a long time. I made my way down the hallway to Aro's office. I knocked twice then let myself in.

He looked up. "Ah, Caleb! I was expecting you. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said curtly, sitting down. I did not understand why Aro intimidated so many vampires here. He didn't scare me one bit. He looked to be in his mid twenties and his milky red eyes were hardly frightening. Maybe I just looked at him differently. "You wanted to see me?" I began.

"Oh, yes!" he exclaimed. "I would like to talk to you about an important matter considering your powers." He reached down into his desk and pulled out two small, clear bottles filled with ash. I gulped. Those couldn't be what I thought they were. He noticed my expression. "Yes, Caleb. These are the ashes of your dear friends. I think you should give one to your brother, and keep one yourself." I nodded and took the bottles with shaky hands. Aro leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"You mentioned my powers?" I asked.

"I am very worried about you Caleb," he told me.

"I'm worried as well," I whispered.

"Yes, son. No one here wants you to go down that path again. Your mother was so upset, none of us like to see her that way. This state of mind you were in, I think it has to do with your multiple powers."

"My powers?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, I believe this spit personality of yours was created through your many powers. It was born through all the anger and hate you felt. I'm afraid the same thing might tempt your brother, E.J."

"No, E.J. would never let that happen. He practically walks with a halo over his head."

"It's an evil state of mind. I warn you. You got out of it. You need to teach E.J. to avoid it. Help him overcome it. Consider it a part of your redemption," he explained.

"Redemption…" I repeated. The word sounded good on my tongue. Could E.J. possibly fall like I did? I didn't see it coming, maybe it will catch him by surprise. Aro was pretty sure of himself. I had to protect E.J. from this. I had a responsibility. "Alright, I promise I will help E.J."

"Wonderful!" Aro stated. "There's one more thing I would like to talk about. I would like to work with you, so you can discover another power you possible possess."

"Another power?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes, you and your brother have it, but you haven't discovered it yet."

"What is it?" I pressed.

He took the bottle of ashes and held it up in front of me. "Bringing the dead back to life."

_E.J.'s Point of View_

After a long day with Alice, I was incredibly tired. Maybe I could sleep. Being half human had it's ups. I retired to my room and laid down on the bed. I stared up and the ceiling and started to drift off. Then I began to dream. _I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see anything. Calling out for someone, I stumbled along. Then I heard the sound of a slight wail. It sounded like a baby. There was a dim light ahead and I saw Caleb, holding a baby in his arms. The baby was crying and he was cooing it back to sleep. Caleb looked up to me and I gasped. His eyes were that evil yellow again. He smirked and rocked the baby back and forth. He looked down at the child. _

"_When you get bigger, you'll become very powerful," he whispered to it. "Everyone would respect and fear you. You will be the most powerful vampire in the world." He looked back up at me and his face started to morph into my own face. But my green eyes weren't there anymore. They were replaced my those eerie yellow ones. "Join us, E.J." he whispered to me._

"_No," I said as I frantically looked around for an exit. _

"_You will be so powerful. You don't know what you're capable of," he said as he advanced towards me. "Don't be weak, E.J."_

"_I am not weak!" I yelled._

"_Then prove it, show me how powerful you really are," he hissed._

_I shook my head. "I will never be you."_

"_Too late," he laughed and held up a letter. I saw that my own eyes were a cat-yellow as well. _

"_NO!!!!" I cried._

"_E.J.? Wake up E.J.!"_

I shot up in my bed and smacked foreheads with Caleb. I screamed in horror when I saw it was him.

"What!?" he screamed looking around.

"A mirror, get me a mirror!"

He was back in a flash, holding one up to my face. I exhaled as I saw my familiar emerald eyes.

"What the hell was that!" he said forcefully.

"Sorry," I panted. "Just a bad dream."

He looked alert. "Tell me everything that happened." I repeated the dream and when I was done he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the training room.

"Caleb! What are you doing!" He disregarded me and kept moving. When we got there he threw me onto the ground. I moved to get up but he stepped on me chest to keep me down.

"Stay," he whispered roughly. "Do you remember what happened to me when I turned well…evil?" he asked. I nodded. "I think you're going through the same thing." I was about to deny it, but then I thought about it and realized he was right. "Close your eyes," he commanded. As I did I saw the vision of myself with those eyes again. I started to breathe heavily and realized I couldn't open my eyes.

_"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?I'm going crazy now"_

I called this out to Caleb. Could he hear me?

_"No more gas in the rig, can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it_

_All my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah"_

Caleb, what's happening to me? I saw the evil version of myself coming closer. He was calling out to me. He said everything would me better if I joined him. Maybe I should just…

Then I heard Caleb say,

"_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you"_

"_It's too close for comfort" _I cried.

I heard his voice say again.

"_Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gona play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise"_

I was so confused. This evil version of myself was getting closer and closer. He was saying that my powers would get stronger if I joined him, that didn't sound too bad. Wait! No, that's wrong. Don't go with him. Caleb was calling to me.

"_Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia"_

I had to get out of here. But how could I get out of my own mind? I called back to Caleb,

"_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me_

_Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring_

_I gotta get out or figure this shit out_

_It's too close for comfort, oh"_

I heard him call to me again, warning me.

"_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you"_

I was starting to feel bad. Like there was something clawing inside of me, wanting to come out. No, keep it in.

"_I feel like a monster, oh"_

Caleb I need you, help me. I felt myself falling.

"_Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia"_

I felt a terrible burning in my eyes and head. The evil me held up a mirror and my eyes were starting to turn yellow. I cried out.

"_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain but I'm struggling_

_If you can't go-o-o-o-o-o_

_I think I'm gonna ah ah ah ah ahhh!!!"_

I punched the mirror and glass flew out everywhere. I saw my eyes in a shard of glass on the ground. They were swirling with green and yellow, as if deciding which color to stick to.

"_Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder_

_Aint gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise"_

I pulled myself up the invisible wall. Climbing higher and higher, following the sound of Caleb's voice.

"_Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia………."_

I threw myself over the top, finally exiting Disturbia.

What do you think? REVIEW!!!!! Give me good baby names!!!


	27. Old Face, New Memories

A/N: Sorry!!!! I know I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation. Reviews please! I have made a decision about Bella's next child, but I'm not revealing it yet. Heehee. I know I'm evil. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own my characters.

_Caleb's Point of View_

I roughly shook my brothers shoulders. "E.J.!" I called. His eyes opened slightly and the mixture of green and yellow were fading back to his original eye color. He closed them quickly again. I let out a groan in frustration and kept on shaking him.

"The light," he murmured. "Where is the light?"

"Right here, man. Come on, stay with me," I repeated. He let out choked cry and gasped. He sat up abruptly and started to breathe heavily. With opened eyes, he turned to me.

"Caleb?" he whispered. I pulled him into a hard hug and gripped him tightly.

"You beat it, E.J. You are stronger than I will ever be. I'm so proud to be your brother," I whispered. He pulled back, his green eyes glistening with tears.

"You really mean that?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry," I told him. "You don't deserve a brother like me."

He shook his head. "You're the best brother anyone could ask for. You've kept me grounded and the next addition to our family will love you so much. You have to be there as a role model for him or her. We're both going to be big brothers. We have to be there."

E.J. beat it. I respected him as my superior. He proved he was stronger. I sat down in front of Aro. He arched an eyebrow and waved his guards out our the room. He clasped his hands and leaned forward.

"So?" he asked. "How did it go?"

I cleared my throat. "He beat it. A few complications, he was confused, but he pulled through. He did much better than I would of dreamed of doing," I said as I lowered my head.

"Ah, no self pity, son," Aro said. "Just think about moving forward. Now onto our next challenge," he said as he pulled out the ashes once again. I winced. Just thinking about Santiago triggered some of my mood swings. Aro laughed as he saw the candles around the room flare up. "Calm down now, they are just ashes."

"Ashes of my friends!" I snapped. He ignored my outburst and continued.

"So, to reach our goal, you must fully engulf yourself in your power. You have to be in a certain state of mind. It will take much time and practice. Are you up for it?" I gulped. Engulfing myself in power? Isn't that what led to my downfall last time? My thoughts were written clearly on my face. Aro noticed easily. "I understand your hesitation, Caleb. We can put this on hold for a month or to, just to be more careful."

I nodded quickly. "Yes, I think that would be best. I need to mentally prepare myself for this. I think after my mother gives birth would be more appropriate."

"Ah, yes. I am looking forward to see what kind of powers that child will possess. Truly intriguing, is it not?"

"Yes, intriguing indeed," I whispered.

_Bella's Point of View_

It was a great relief that Alice was here. She was very excited about the baby, but she couldn't see into the future because of the pack's presence. I could always ask E.J. or Caleb to take a peek, since the pack didn't disturb their powers, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I wasn't hoping for a certain sex. It would be new to have a girl, though. I was extremely nervous, nervous about making new mistakes. I couldn't feel nervous around Caleb. He would feel it and become self conscious about being an older brother. I was four weeks along, and I looked about four months. I felt very bad for Zack. Ever since he found out I was pregnant again, he looked glum. That brightness was fading and I would do anything to bring it back. I wanted him to be a special part in my life, I wanted him to feel a important. But how?

"Hello Aro," I said as I entered the living room. He was sitting in a black leather chair, sipping from a red and silver goblet. No doubt human blood was in it. Marcus looked up at me and gave me a warm smile. I considered him a father figure. When I look for fatherly advice I go to him.

"Ah, Bella!" Aro said. "How are you feeling?" he asked, eyeing my stomach. I blushed.

"Perfectly fine," I assured him. Booker, who was also sitting with them, reached for a goblet and offered it to me. I sighed. It was healthier for the baby, that I drink human blood. I didn't mind, but I hated how it was acquired. I took the cup from him and sat by his side. "Where's Caleb and E.J?" I asked.

"Last I saw, Caleb was in the training room and E.J. was playing the piano," he said. "Ah, here they are," he said as he looked towards the door. Caleb and E.J. entered the room with their hoods up. Caleb smiled when he saw me and sat directly at Aro's side. He's been spending a lot of time with Aro lately. I heard them once talking about power. It worried me, but I decided to just focus on my baby's well being now. I did not want to stir anything up at the moment. E.J. looked directly at the cup I was holding. I caught his eye and grimaced. He chuckled and sat down with Alice. He was actually starting to call her Aunt Alice, which surprised me much to Alice's delight. It reminded me when the twins went through their toddler stage they would call Jacob, Uncle Jake. Speaking of Jake, he and the pack went to check on Forks. They should be back any minute.

"Bella!" All of us in the room turned to see a shirtless Jake run in with the rest of the pack.

"What?!" I asked, starting to get worried. Jake was obviously too winded to speak so John stepped forward.

"We found traces of a new coven in Forks. They pose a threat, three people have died. We had an encounter with one. Do you remember Victoria, Bella?" I gasped. She was back, looking for me. She had no idea I was changed. E.J. and Caleb stood up.

"We'll take care of it, you guys stay with Bella. We will be back by tomorrow," Caleb said, looking at me.

I jumped up and ran into his open arms. "Be safe," I whispered. Déjà vu passed over me, remembering those words and repeating them to loved ones. I told the same to E.J. and wished them good luck. They hugged Alice and the pack and with one more look at me, they pulled their hoods up and walked through the door. Is this how Edward felt when I had to leave with Alice and Jasper to hide from James? I put my hands on my stomach and sighed.

_E.J.'s Point of View_

Victoria. I knew her from my mother's memories. I've never seen her before, but I know she sticks out with her flaming red hair. It would be incredibly easy to find her once we arrived in Forks. Once we catch her scent, our powers send out waves. It's like a radar almost. We can pinpoint her exact location, where she's been, what she's doing and who she's with. I glanced at my brother. His face was hard, determined. When he does something like this, he is in complete focus. His powers are in check and he's in total control. We teleported to the woods. I closed my eyes and immediately caught her scent. I felt the pulse of the radar leave my body. In my mind I was traveling through the woods, dodging trees and jumping over rivers. Then we reached a house…Charlie's house. No. I snapped my eyes opened and turned to my brother. He saw the same thing. Grabbing my arm, we teleported directly to the house. It was a bloodbath. Charlie and Billy's dead, drained bodies lie on the floor. Bite marks in the neck and wrists. A bolt of red flashed in front of us and Victoria appeared. She cocked her head to the side as she watched us take our defensive positions.

"I do not wish to fight," she said. " I see you are vampires, but your eyes betray. Tell me, what do you want?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. I wanted to gag.

"What do we want?" Caleb began. She nodded. "We want you dead." Her eyebrows narrowed.

"Do I know you?" she asked, obviously recognizing out similar features with our father.

"Well, we know Bella Swan," I said. Her eyes widened. "Unfortunately, she is no longer human. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Edward Jacob Swan and this is my brother Caleb Jasper Swan. We are her twin sons."

"Tha- that's not possible," she stuttered. "Then your father must be…" she trailed off, looking back to me.

"Yes, your assumptions are correct," Caleb said.

"Well, if I cant kill her, I might as well kill people she loves most," she said, looking at Caleb.

Caleb smirked. "Good Luck."

She snapped her fingers and about fifteen newborns surrounded us. She was smiling widely now, she had no idea what kind of powers we possessed. Caleb didn't leave her in her glory for long. Fire erupted from his hands and he easily killed three at once. If a vampire could get any paler, she would. Her face was priceless, I almost laughed out loud. I used my mind control to turn two newborns on each other. While they killed each other I took down four more easily. I levitated their body parts and threw them in the pile that was set ablaze. Caleb took down the other six with his energy swords. We both turned to Victoria. She was going to run for it so I quickly paralyzed her. Caleb stood in front of her. His now red swords at his side. He saw her eyes transfixed on them, so he held them up in front of her face.

"Ah, you like these?" he asked. "You have no idea how unbelievably hot they are. I can slice you up at any time." I left this killing to Caleb. No matter how angry I was at her for killing our grandfather, it still pained me to kill. To Caleb, it was a release, as long as he had a reason to do it. Just killing for no reason wasn't right. Caleb did that too though. He drank from humans and I classify that as killing for no reason. I saw Caleb cross the swords at her neck and turned away. I didn't want to watch. I heard the hiss of the heat as it hit her cold neck. When I heard the crackling of the fire burning away the new pieces I turned back to him. He went to the backyard and started to dig a hole. I looked on, curious to see what he was doing. He stopped in his work turned to me.

"Well? Are you going to help make proper graves for these men?" he asked. I smiled, I wanted them to be properly remembered. We would bring Bella here, this would make her feel much better. After we dug the graves, we made caskets out of wood and put the bodies in them. We took two slabs of stone and carved their names into them. While Caleb was finishing up, I took a walk in the woods and came across a small meadow. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't put a name on it. I found a rose bush and picked the two nicest ones. Caleb met up with me and we lied the flowers on the grave. I saw a small tear escape Caleb's eye, and he brushed it away quickly. I tried to hold in my own tears that threatened to fall, but failed miserably. Caleb put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I did the same to him. For the first time, I felt like I was on the same page with him. There was a lingering peace between us, a bond has formed through all this misfortune. I read the graves one more time before turning my back to return home with my brother.

_ Here lies Charlie Swan_

_Loving husband, father, grandfather and friend._

_You will live on in our hearts and memories._

_We will miss you dearly._

_Here lies Billy Black._

_Loving husband, father and friend. _

_Your legacy will live on._

_May you rest in peace._

REVIEW!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter!!! Any opinions or ideas are appreciated!


	28. Responsibilities

A/N: I know I haven't updated. SORRY. Been busy lately. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own my characters.

_Caleb's Point of View_

I pushed down the beast crawling up my throat. My grandfather was dead. Even though I never voiced it, I was hoping one day he could find out who I really was. Now all my chances are ruined. And Billy…what would Jake say? He would be furious. I knew E.J. and I would have to tell them. Just thinking of my mother's reaction hurt me. I wish I could kill Victoria one hundred times over for what she did. Ugh I needed to hunt. I turned to look at my brother. His jaw was set and he had no expression. Knowing him I could tell he was in deep thought, noticing how his eyebrows scrunched up every few seconds. No words were spoken until we returned home.

"Caleb," my brother whispered. I turned to him, startled by his sudden expression. His eyes were weary, and his face looked, well, old, worn. He's been through far too much. He couldn't handle anything else.

"Yes E.J.?" I asked. He looked down, his eyes focused on a crack in the ground.

"How are we going to tell them?" His eyes found mine again, pleading for an answer. I shook my head, finding no solution. I felt utterly lost, I have been for a while now. I hated not having answers, not being able to help the ones I loved. Knowing they were in pain…

My mother did not need this. She was too vulnerable, I had to protect her. I raised the hood on my back over my eyes. E.J. followed suit and we entered the main room. The guard stood upright at our presence.

Demetri came to my side immediately.

"Where is my family?" I asked him in a strong voice.

"The living room, Caleb," he answered. I nodded and continued with my brother. Ever since I've been spending more time with Aro, he elevated my brother, mother and myself to, pretty much, leaders of the Volturi. Not like we didn't' have power over him before….but it was more official now. My mother and Jacob were waiting for us at the door. She pulled E.J. and I into a hard hug. I gripped her tightly, drowning in her warmth. She pulled back and smiled brightly at us.

"Thank God you're both alright!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were really worried," Jake added. "So what happened?"

"We have bad news," E.J. began. They looked at us expectantly. E.J.'s eyes clouded over and he couldn't continue.

"Charlie and Billy have passed away," I whispered. The following silence killed me. The air in the room was heavy, full of the emotion that Bella and Jake were feeling. It was killing me. Alice shook her head.

"Why didn't I see it," she said softly, collapsing on the chair. I felt immense guilt radiating off her.

"We didn't get there in time," I said. "If we just got there in time!" I screamed, kicking a chair. It rocketed across the room and shattered. Bella winced at my actions. "I'm so sorry mom," I sighed. "If I just got there in time…" I whispered. I heard her move behind me and she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you ever think this was your fault," she whispered feverously. "You did the best you could. If you didn't get there when u did she could've killed so many more people. You're a hero Caleb. You and E.J. are heroes. Thank you." Her words moved me. Me a hero? Impossible. Not with all the sins I've committed.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, worried about him.

"He went to the training room," she said. "Probably to let off some steam." I jumped up and made my way down there. He was in his wolf form, and was tearing up everything in sight. I sighed and took my stance. I lunged for him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Caleb!" Bella shrieked. "What are you doing!" Jake snapped at me and growled ferociously. I put him eye level with me.

"Change back, I need to talk to you," I snarled. He was getting angry, but it was the only way my plan would work. I threw him to the side and he changed back quickly. He pulled some sweat pants on and turned to me. He was fuming.

"What do you want!" he bellowed. Tears were flowing from his eyes, but you could only see them for a quick second because they evaporated because of his body heat. That was good.

"Jake, listen to me. I need you to channel your anger. Channel it straight through your arms up to your fingertips."

"What the hell are you talking about!" he screamed. I didn't know how to get to him.

"God damn it Jake, just listen to me!" I threw a fireball at him in frustration. It hit him in the chest and even though he couldn't feel it, it still pissed him off. His body started to shake in tremors and I knew he was about to change. This was my last chance. "Jake…try not to change. Control yourself. Channel your emotions through your arms!" I was starting to get frustrated myself. His tremors became more violent. "If you can't handle that then fine, it just proves how weak you are." His eyes turned a deep black, blacker than a vampire's burning hunger.

"I am not weak!" he screamed.

"Then prove it!" I challenged. He let out a intimidating growl and shook once more. I thought he was going to change there so with a sigh I gave up and turned around. Then I heard him let out a surprised gasp. I spun around and saw that from his elbow to the tips of his fingers were fully engulfed in flame. I smirked, it worked. He slowly looked up to me. He saw me smirking and lunged. I moved out of his way and he skidded into the wall. He wasn't used to fighting without being in his wolf form. His arms were still on fire and he looked back towards his pack. They all looked very confused.

"If you can stop attacking me I can explain this!" I yelled. He paused for a moment, contemplating. He looked to the pack once more and then looked at me. He held out his arms.

"How do I make it go away?" he asked. I smiled.

"Just calm down. Relax yourself completely." He took a few deep breaths and I could feel the anger start to disappear. It was then replaced with grief and sadness. I took him by the shoulder and guided him into the living room with our family close behind.

_Bella's Point of View_

My father was dead. I didn't even have time to process that when Jake and Caleb were fighting. Jake looked like he was really about to kill my son. What would I have done? Kill Jake? My best friend? But to save my son. My son, who I love with all my heart. Who is linked to me mentally and physically. Or would I have sacrificed myself. Throw myself in the middle of them and probably be killed. No…that would be selfish. I'm pregnant and that would kill the baby. I would never do that. Never. When Jake's arms burst into flame, at first I thought Caleb had done something. But when I looked at Jake more closely I could see that the fire originated from his elbows. I couldn't understand it. Caleb would give us answers.

When we were all comfortable, Caleb stood up.

"Now," he said. "I see you are all very confused. I can explain what happened to Jacob clearly though. His emotions were disturbed greatly at the news of his fathers passing. Now being a werewolf, Jacob immediately changed so he could channel his anger that way. But as a wolf Jacob is more emotionally vulnerable and prone to snap. Which could be dangerous to the ones around him. I've been thinking about an experiment I wanted to do with this for a while now but I didn't know how to approach it. I'm sorry I did that to you in such a state, Jacob." he said. Jacob nodded, understanding. Caleb continued, "now werewolves body temperatures are unusually high. The closest element they can relate to is fire. I had a feeling that you could channel it through your wolf powers." Zack spoke up at this.

"So, what you're saying is that we all can do that?"

Caleb nodded. "Yes with your body heat and the right amount of energy and concentration, you all will be able to do that. I will take much practice though." There was murmuring throughout the pack. John stood up.

"We want to learn how to do this…can you teach us?" Caleb smiled.

"Of course." He made his way over to Jake. "Billy would be so proud. There's been no record of any werewolf able to do that." Jake gave a small smile and nodded. E.J. stood by my side. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry mom," he said. I nodded into his shoulder and gripped him tight.

"The baby will be here soon," I whispered.

"Yes, very soon," he responded.

_E.J.'s Point of View_

I could tell my nervousness was getting to Caleb. Our third birthday was in two days and the baby was going to be born in about two weeks. Our birthday was on December 13, exactly three months after our mothers. Aro was holding a Christmas Eve ball. Bella hoped the baby would be born before the ball so she wouldn't have to wear a maternity dress. I laughed at that. Bella and Jake have moved on from the deaths of their fathers. Booker has been preparing Bella for the birth and Aro, Caius and Marcus are very excited. I just hoped they wouldn't try to manipulate the child. I vowed to myself that I would try to be the best brother I could. I just hoped Caleb wanted that too.

I made my way to the ballroom where there were beautiful Christmas decorations hung everywhere. A large Christmas tree was placed in the corner of the room. It was decorated with blood red and white ornaments. Caleb was sitting by the fireplace with Booker. I walked over to them and joined their discussion about Bella's upcoming delivery.

"So are you guys excited for your birthday?" Booker asked. Caleb groaned and made a face. He hated attention, which no doubt he took after Bella.

"Well, I'm excited," I said, casting a glance at Caleb.

"I'm not sure what to get you…" Booker began.

"No!" Caleb exclaimed quickly. "No gifts are necessary, I assure you."

"Oh that's ridiculous. It's your birthday, of course you will receive gifts." Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. I noticed that he took that after my father. The little time I spent with Edward, I noticed he did that when he was frustrated or upset. Thinking about all these traits, I couldn't help but think how the new baby would be. Would it be a girl and look like Bella? Or another boy? What color eyes would it have? Hair color? There's so many different things to consider. When the child was young, I wanted to act as a father figure, a role model. I want to set a good example. Caleb and I left Booker in the ballroom.

"Caleb," I began. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well I think while the baby is young that you should drink from animals," I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to this idea. I just hope he won't get mad…

He took a deep breathe and fully angled his body towards mine. "I completely agree with you," he said. "It would be best for the child."

I smiled at him. He was being so responsible. I was now assured that Caleb felt the same way I did. He wanted to be a role model to this child. He cared.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PUH-LEASE!!!!!!**


End file.
